The Originals
by XXburstingimaginationXX
Summary: The Originals: Vampires who burn in the sun, are allergic to garlic, and have fangs. Bella was not afraid of Edward being a vampire, could it be she already dealt with vampires when she was little? Bella hates the smell of blood, could it be she just hated what blood does to her? How will the Cullens deal when someone from Bella's past comes back?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**"Look at her, what do you see?" He asked with an angry tone.**

**I stared at the girl, sobbing into his pant legs, holding them for her dear life. "I..see a child, too young to suffer such life. A child, who needs a mother."**

**She looked up at me with bloody tears and hopeful black eyes. "Will you give one to me then?" She slowly began walking towards me. At the same time, I fell to my knees so I was at her level and whispered the words that sealed my fate. "Yes."**

**I moved my hair off the left side of my neck and watched her slowly lean in, my heart pounding like a drum. "It will all be better now." Better huh? I gasped at the touch of her lips to my skin and did not have time to breathe again before I felt her fangs pierce my skin.**


	2. Chapter 1 Rosalie

**BELLA'S POV**

**_'Stop it, leave her alone' I shouted, covering my ears from the sounds of her screech._**

**_'Say you will come with me, say it.' She shouted back, squeezing her grip on her throat._**

**_I looked at the cat with sorrow but it did not change my mind. 'No, I will never go with you, never.'_**

**_She hissed at me and with one more squeeze, the cat went silent as a crackling noise was heard, followed by red leaking from her neck. I immediately went dizzy and vomited in the grass. "You should have said yes, you will come with me.'_**

**_Looking at her, I glared. 'Never.' And with that, I ran away._**

**_'BEEEEELLLLLLAAAAA.' _**

**I jumped up to the sound of my name. "Bella, you don't want to be late to school." My dad, Charlie yelled from downstairs.**

**"Ok." I called back before rubbing my head. That stupid memory, I thought I got rid of it, why did it pop up now? Getting up I got dressed in a red sweater and jeans and after getting ready I headed off to school.**

**"Did you get any sleep last night Bella?" Edward asked. "You look dead."**

**"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically as we headed to our first class.**

**He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. "I am just concerned."**

**I smiled back. "I know." And the conversation ended there.**

**When school was over I headed home by myself, Edward was going hunting tonight with Emmett and Jasper. Charlie was home so I spent most of the time doing my homework, thank god school was over this year. I spent a good hour on homework before I went downstairs to make myself something to eat and when I went upstairs I couldn't help but jump at the unexpected person in my room.**

**"Hi."**

**"Hi." Rosalie was in my room, why? I could tell she didn't want to be here. "Um, might I ask.."**

**"Alice wanted to give you some new pants since yours looked, and I quote "out-of-style and out-of-date."' Of course Alice would say something like that.**

**"Thank you, I'll put them in my closet." But she didn't give them to me just yet. "Alice also wanted me to make sure they would fit because you always say they are too small." Yeah, 'cuz they usually are.**

**"Um ok." I'm guessing I have to put them on. She gave them to me and turned around, which I was grateful for; Alice would usually sit and watch to make sure I was putting them on right. When I was done she turned around and looked at me. "They fit pretty well." I noted.**

**She nodded and walked around me before chuckling. "They are too long, but I guess we can simply roll them up a bit." She then knelt down and began rolling up my right leg bottoms. I didn't care, though it was weird it was Rosalie doing it. When I thought it was done I looked down to see Rosalie stop and stare at my leg. "Rosalie?" No answer. I tried to pull my leg but she held it close, so I knelt down and shook her shoulders, shocked her golden eyes were wide with fear. "ROSALIE."**


	3. Chapter 2 Trip Down Memory Lane

_**Rosalie's POV**_

**I can't believe Alice made me do this, this was so unfair. Here I am at Bella's house, helping her with her new pants. These pants were way to long for her. I began rolling up the left one when something caught my eye. Two small puncture holes with small holes right above her ankle. Looking at it, I determined that it was a bite mark, but, what could leave such a mark like that? Not even a bite from our kind does that, just leaves more of a crescent shape. Being curious, I leaned in and touched it, which was a mistake.**

**All of a sudden it was as if someone or something was pulling me through some type of vortex and I ended up standing in a house when I heard screaming. I turned to see a little girl fall down the stairs; I rushed to her. "Are you alright?"**

**She didn't look at me, nor hear me and when I saw her face, she looked just like Bella. Was this Bella as a child? "I told you, I told you bad things will happen." Someone yelled and at the top of the stairs was another little girl, with pale skin and long, curly red hair. The little Bella jumped up and ran for the door but when she tried to open it, it was locked. The red-head laughed a dark laugh and Bella turned her head, her brown hair flipped to one side, her eyes full of fear, but also, anger. "Get away from, leave me alone. I don't want to be your friend." Bella yelled.**

**The red-head narrowed her eyes and hissed, and in her mouth, I gasped, two sharp pointy teeth. Were those...fangs? "How dare you say that to me, I am your only friend Isabelle." Isabelle?**

**"Stop calling me that, I am not Isabelle, my name is Isabella." Bella shouted back.**

**The red-head screamed and dove for Bella, but Bella somehow dodged her and ran down the hall into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and pointed it at the girl. This was too unreal, this little girl, Bella, who looked no more than 8, was holding a knife like she was trained. The red-head laughed. "Bella Bella Bella, you think you can kill me."**

**"Stay away from me Anabell." Anabell? Was that this girl's name? And what was she? Was she a vampire? But I never have seen the ones with fangs? Could she be an immortal child?**

**I screamed as Anabell dove for Bella again and Bella plunged the knife into her stomach. Anabell stepped back with the knife in her stomach and looked at Bella, coughing up blood. If I could cry I would of, this scene, it was too much. Anabell coughed before falling to the ground, blood poured out of her and on to the tile. Bella stared at Anabell's body with the look of death and sighed with relief. What was going on? I watched as Bella stepped over Anabell's body and grabbed a lighter, ready to torch the body, when did she learn this?**

**But before she could do it, Anabell snapped up, grabbed Bella's ankle and bit as hard as she could. Bella fell to the ground and all I could hear was her loud screams.**

**"ROSALIE." I blinked and found myself back in Bella's room; Bella knelt down beside me with her hands on my shoulders. "Are you ok; you blanked out for a moment, like Alice when she has a vision." I nodded and stood up, somehow feeling slightly dizzy. "Well your jeans fit so I'll be off." Without saying anything, I jumped through the window and ran, ran as fast as I could to my house. Carlisle had to know of this.**

_**Edward's POV**_

**We just got back from hunting. Emmett was still fusing over the fact there were no bears for him to wrestle.**

**"Where's Rosalie?" He asked, hoping to see his wife to complain.**

**"She went to Bella's to give her her new pants." What? She sent Rosalie to give Bella clothes? But, Rosalie doesn't like Bella? "Don't worry Edward; I don't see nothing going wrong, in fact here comes Rosalie now." And right on cue Rosalie busted through the door, a fearful look on her face. "Babe, what's wrong?"**

**Her thoughts were racing, yet I couldn't see anything, the only thing I could make out was she kept saying Bella's name. "Rose?"**

**She looked at all of us. "We need a meeting, now."**


	4. Chapter 3 What Did you See?

_**Edward's POV**_

**We all headed to the dining table, the only time we use it are for family meetings. Nowadays they seem to always be about Bella.**

**"Rosalie, what is it? You are scared, nervous, upset, and confused all at the same time, what happened?" Jasper noted.**

**She took a deep breath and nodded. "So, I was at Bella's house and gave her the jeans and stayed to see if they fit." Alice silently was cheering. "And then I realized they were too long so I began rolling them up for her when on her left leg I saw a bite mark, a full bite mark." A what?**

**"Was it from a dog or cat?" Esme asked, I could see Bella being bit but it still bothered me that there is a bite mark there.**

**Rosalie shook her head. "No it was human, I could make out the shape of a mouth and could literally count the number of holes, a full set of teeth." What?**

**"And then." Her breathing picked up and she looked down, I have never seen her like this, in this state. And what was worse was I could not see what she was thinking, it was blurry. "Rosalie, what happened 'cuz I cannot see anything in your mind." Everyone gasped.**

**"Nothing at all?" Carlisle asked, I shook my head.**

**"I really wish you could." She sighed and continued. "I got curious so I touched it and suddenly I was in a house, just a plain house. And then I heard screaming and suddenly a body came flying down the stairs." A body? We all stared at her as she leaned into Emmett some more. "I looked to see it was a little girl and I tried to help when I realized she couldn't hear me. She stared up the stairs and I saw, it was Bella, as a little girl."**

**Everyone was shocked, thinking of Bella as a child, I was more upset by the fact Bella was flying down the stairs.**

**She continued. "Then there was yelling and I looked up to see another little girl with long red curly hair and black eyes with pale skin." Black eyes, pale skin, could it have been an immortal child. Carlisle was thinking the same thing. "It could have been an immortal child, there are a few who still are around, trying to avoid the Volturi." Rosalie continued. "Bella tried to run from her but she couldn't get away and they started screaming at each other until Bella ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife." She began sobbing. "And when Anabell dove for Bella, Bella stabbed her in the stomach. So much blood was on the ground from where Anabell laid." We all assumed the red-head was Anabell.**

**"So what happen after that?" Alice asked eager to hear to ending.**

**"Bella was about to burn her until she just jumped up, grabbed Bella's ankle and bit her, that's when Bella brought me back to her room." She began sobbing.**

**Bella was bitten by an immortal child, while she herself was a child? How was that possible? "Wait, you said from the stab wound blood came out, so how in the world could it have been one of our kind?" Esme asked, looking at Carlisle.**

**"I do not know, maybe the child was still going through the change and was finished after Bella stabbed her."**

**Rosalie seemed to have remembered something. "But, she wasn't one of us, there's no way."**

**"Why's that" I asked.**

**"This girl, she had fangs."**

**The whole room went silent.**

**'Fangs, as in the pointy things in mouth' Emmett tried to picture it.**

**'Impossible, there have been no record of that kind since the first of Maria's battles' Jasper shook his head.**

**'Still around?' I looked at Carlisle as he thought that. "Carlisle?"**

**"There are some vampires who like to be known as the 'original' vampires with the fangs, sleep in coffins, and die in the sun. The Volturi has only met one of their kind, a woman named Isabelle who is known as the oldest original vampire from before. She told them everything about their vampire world and ever since The Volturi has been on the hunt for others but could never find any."**

**"Isabelle?" Rosalie looked at him. "That's the name Anabell kept calling Bella." What?**

**"Maybe she mistook Bella for Isabelle, their names are the same." Alice suggested.**

**"Carlisle." I said in a low voice. "What happens to a person when they are bitten by one of those creatures?" Was Bella one of them? Is that why she wasn't afraid of us in the beginning, because she was one of us? But then, how did she survive in the sun?**

**He looked troubled. "Isabelle said that when a original vampire bites a human, they are turned into a vampire like them, but luckily that is only if the vampire lets the human drink from them to form the bond. There is also the choice of dying only if the vampire left the human with little blood. Then the last one is that they do not turn nor die, but still live attached to the world, or, another way to say, they were marked for their creator to come back for them."**

**So, by some chance, that little girl could come back for Bella and either turn her or kill her. They weren't going to touch my Bella.**

**"Why didn't Bella tell us about this?" Alice wondered, alittle hurt Bella kept this from us.**

**"That I do not know, usually, people who have been marked always tell someone, in hope of getting protection for if the creator does show up." So, did Bella not want our help, or protection? Could she have wanted to be a vampire so much so she could save her own life if Anabell comes back?**

**Rosalie was thinking the same thing. "Bella could be using us, and when we turn her she will leave to go hunt down that girl." I didn't need Jasper to know she was getting mad.**

**"Hold on, before we jump to conclusions, let's discuss this with Bella tomorrow after school." Esme suggested, more like demanded. Everyone agreed, what has Bella been keeping from us.**


	5. Chapter 4 Bella's Story

_**Bella's POV**_

**"Bella, can you come over today after school?" Edward asked when school was over.**

**"Sure, I have to do my chores first though." I replied.**

**"Ok, I'll pick you up at 3." He dropped me off at my house and with one kiss I went inside. Charlie was not home, probably still at the station.**

**I started with my bedroom, picking up my clothes and doing my bed. Then I moved to do laundry. When I put the clothes in the washer I heard a loud thud. What the hell?**

**It sounded like it came from the living. Walking to the living room I smelt blood, lots of it, my head began spinning, but I kept going. I gasped at the sight, this couldn't be.**

**My mom was lying on the ground in a pool of her blood, this couldn't be. "Mom." I ran up and pushed her so she was lying on her back, her eyes were closed. Wait, this, this is my mom, when she was younger. How could that?**

**"Bella." I slowly looked up and my body froze and went cold.**

**"Anabell."**

**She frowned and began walking to me, I couldn't move. "You need to control your bloodlust Bella, this will happen again."**

_**3rd person POV**_

**Suddenly Bella was a little girl again; blood was dripping down her mouth as her eyes turned a vivid red. "She smelled so good."**

**Anabell nodded. "Even if she was your mother."**

**That seemed to bring the little 8 year old back to reality and she started screaming. "Mommy no no mommy, how could you, how could you Anabell." She stopped when she heard her mother's heartbeat. "Mommy, she is alive, she's alive." Bella rushed to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.**

**"What are you going to tell them Bella, you caused this." Anabell yelled, trying to get her to hang up the phone. Bella could not be around anymore humans at the moment, Anabell remembered when she first was turned. So, before Bella could give the police any details, She had her brother, Ashton, grabbed Bella and they ran out the door, ignoring Bella's screams.**

_**Bella's POV**_

**"Bella? Bella?" I looked up to see Edward looking at me with a worried look. "Are you ok?"**

**I looked to see I was on a blood-free rug in my living room. "Uh, yeah, yeah, thought I saw something." I laughed it off and jumped up. "Let me go get my shoes." I ran upstairs and put on my shoes when I felt my bite mark on my leg began to burn, stupid thing, why did I have that vision?**

**We were quiet on the way to his house. I knew he was worried about me, but was not going to pry it out of me. Was this why I was going to their house? I suddenly realized, Rosalie could have touched my bite mark, oh crap.**

**When we stopped Edward opened my door and we walked inside.**

**"Hi Bella." Alice greeted, running up and giving me a hug. I smiled. "Hey." She then dragged me to their living room, where the others were sitting, a wave a calm rushed over me. Edward and I sat on the loveseat while Alice went to sit by Jasper.**

**"Thank you for coming Bella." Carlisle said first in a seirous tone, so something was up.**

**"Yeah, no problem." I felt my heart beating fast.**

**"It's nothing bad Bella, it is just that we need to talk to you about something,"**

**"Ok."**

**"Now, Rose here..." "Who's Anabell, what happened to her?" Rose pipped up. Edward yelled at her but I didn't hear what he said, only stare as that name stayed in my head.**

**My dreams, my thoughts, all came flooding back with that name, and slowly I felt the venom in my teeth start to seep, but I swallowed it. "Anabell?"**

**Carlisle frowned. "I'm sorry Bella, we were going to work our way into it, but yes, when Rosalie was helping with your jeans, she saw your bite mark and when she touched it, she saw you get bitten by the little girl after you stabbed her." Wow, Rosalie saw all that.**

**"What else did you see?"**

**The Cullen's seemed surprised that's the question I ask. "Other than she was pushing you down the stairs and you guys yelling." Good, that means she didn't see the worse. "Bella, Rosalie also talked about this Anabell, she was an original vampire?"**

**That's right. "Yes, she was turned in the late 16 century when she was 10 years old." They gasped. "So when did you two meet?"**

**I smiled slightly. "When I was 8. She was at the park I went to with my mom. She was nice, we became friends." I sighed. "It was when I was 9 when she told me what she was. At first I was freaked but, she was my friend so I trusted her. It was after my tenth birthday things turned out wrong." I coughed; they waited for me to go on. "She started calling me Isabelle, her creator's name; she said I looked just like her, even though her creator was around 20 years old. Then one day, after school, we got into an argument. She was getting tired of coming to me in a cloak or at night, and she was leaving soon. She asked me to go with her, become one of her. I said no, not wanting to leave my mom, or be a killer. That day she killed a cat in front of me to scare me, so I told her to never speak to me again and ran away." I sighed. "Rosalie, what you saw was when she came to me two nights later. Renee went to the store and I was in my room. I ran from her, which resulted in her pushing me down the stairs." Edward tightened his grip. "I tried to get away, and Rosalie, you saw what happened next."**

**"But what happened Bella?" Emmett asked impatiently.**

**I shrugged. "The bite mark did burn, but at that moment Renee came home and found me alone covered in blood. She took me to the hospital and I never saw Anabell again." The way it's supposed to be.**

**"Bella, do you know the meaning of the bite mark?" Carlisle asked.**

**Yes. "No."**

**He sighed as everyone had a troubled look, what did they know? "When a vampire like Anabell bites a human, its marks the human asa a way for the vampire to find the human again later on in life."**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Anabell is going to come back for you, we don't know when, but when she bit you, it means she wasn't going to give up on you." Edward quietly explained.**

**That twit! She couldn't come, she just couldn't. If she does, I'll become what I don't want to become. "No, she just can't, no, impossible. We moved twice, how could she find me." I panicked.**

**Edward pulled me closer to him. "She won't get to you, we won't allow that." I smiled slightly at his words, but I knew he couldn't help me, no one could.**

**"Yeah, it will be cool to fight an original vampire." Emmett said all exciting, I couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Rosalie demanded.**

**I sighed. "It was in my past and I didn't want to dwell on it. It's not something I like to relive, I'm sorry if you're mad."**

**Esme gave me a hug. "No of course not, we understand. It's just a good thing we know now so we can help you." I would have cried, but I held them in as I hugged her back.**

**When the Cullen's were satisfied with what I've given them, I was able to go home. When we got there, Edward pulled me into a hug and held me for a few minutes. "I'm surprised you weren't afraid of us."**

**I smiled. "Anabell killed for pleasure, your family are not monsters." I replied, kissing him. This is how it's supposed to be, me and him, perfect, nothing to fear, well, nothing else.**

**If Anabell ever shows up again, I'm going to kill her.**


	6. Chapter 5 Someone's Watching

**"Sir, I was meaning to ask you about something." My trusted assistant, Tamera, said all of a sudden.**

**"Ask what?**

**She looked around; making sure no one was there. "Sir, there are rumors going around that Isabelle has resurfaced once again." Damn originals who can't keep their mouth shut. "Sir?"**

**"I'm afraid for once, the rumors are true." She gasped. "Then why are we sitting here doing nothing? If Isabelle is already turned, she could be deadly, and if she finds her children." She looked horrified. "All hell will break, do you not remember the girl Isabelle's child turned 8 years ago. It took weeks for us to clean up the mess and we still did not find the children or the new original." Ah yes, the missing original child.**

**"I am well aware of the situation Tamera, but I have dealt with Isabelle and her reincarnations for the last 700 years. We cannot be too hasty with our actions." I chuckled. "Besides, my sources have already located her children, along with two other originals that are assisting them. When I say, we will ambush them." It was too bad my own _assistant _doubted me.**

**She sighed. "May I ask where they are going?"**

**I smiled. "They are headed for Forks, Washington."**

**"Forks, Washington? Sure the weather is perfect for us, but why would they go there?**

**I had a hunch. "Something must be there that is very important to them."**

**She nodded, catching my meaning. "Isabelle."**


	7. Chapter 6 News and Blood

_**Bella's POV**_

**The next day I decided to spend time with Charlie since he didn't have to work tonight. I had just got off the phone with Edward because Alice saw my house disappearing, meaning werewolves were coming. "Don't worry Edward, Charlie's here, Jake can't do anything." Why couldn't this werewolf-vampire-thing end? Save my breath.**

**"O.K. I'll come over when they leave, I love you.**

**I smiled. "I love you too." And with that hung up the phone. Right then Billy, Sue, Seth and Jake came in. Sue seems to be doing well with the loss of Harry; I actually notice her and Charlie spending a lot of time together.**

**"Hey Bella, what's up." Seth greeted. Sue and Billy went into the living room with Charlie while Seth and Jake came into the kitchen where I was making dinner: Roast Beef. "You need any help?"**

**I looked up from the oven. "Hey, and no I'm done with the beef, why don't you go get some cups and help set the table?"**

**"Sure." Jake replied and the two began running around my kitchen to get the utensils. "Oh Bella, we have a message for you bloodsuckers.**

**I glared. "They have names dogboy." Seth laughed.**

**Jake just shrugged. "Anyways, can you ask them if they have seen anything strange on their lands?" Strange?**

**"Why?"**

**Seth answered this time. "A few days ago a man on the reservation went missing, and we found his body yesterday torn like some wild animals played tug-of-war." Ok, could have done without the analogy.**

**"So there are other vampires?" Great, more nomads, I felt my bite mark on my arm go colder, if that was even possible.**

**"Looks that way, Sam has us patrolling a lot more but we followed a small scent that went into the Cullen's territory. Just so they are on the lookout.**

**I nodded. "Alright, I'll tell Edward when I see him." I then turned to the living room. "Food's ready."**

**"This is very good Bella, thank god you are here to feed your father. He would probably starve himself." Sue joked, making us all laugh while Charlie shook his head but we could still hear him chuckling.**

**"Yup, how Charlie survived all these years is still a mystery." Billy added.**

**"Simple, I just went over to your house." Charlie replied. This was too funny. I loved it like this, people gathered, acting like a real family, even if most were not human.**

**"No no Bella, you cooked, I'll do the dishes." Charlie offered.**

**"Thanks dad but I rather them be done now then next week.**

**He scoffed and pushed me to the side, dragging Sue with him. "You kids go do something, we got this." Sue shooed us away.**

**We ended up in the living room, watching whatever the adults were watching while Seth and Jake were trying to get me to go back to La Push when we heard a cry from the kitchen. "Son of a bitch."**

**"Charlie." We ran in to see Charlie's hand over the sink with Sue looking through the cabinets. "What happened?"**

**"Nothing just cut my finger on a blade, nothing big." Charlie grunted.**

**"Found some bandage." Sue announced. "Hold your hand up so I can clean it." Charlie held his hand up when the smell hit me.**

**The rusty, metallic smell filled my nose and swirled in my head. Blood, lots of blood. I should have been dizzy, I should have been prepared to hit the ground with a faint feeling, but it never came. I was used to my reaction to blood, that I did not expect to find myself leaning into the smell. It was now a sweet smell, so...delicious.**

**Wait, stop, not like before, a small voice in my head yelled and snapped me back to reality. Shocked, scared, I ran up the stairs and slammed the bathroom doors. Looking at my reflection, I could have screamed, I wanted to scream. My brown eyes were red, and two sharp fangs took place of my canine teeth. No, this can't be, no, stop, stop. I grabbed my head as the familiar pain came rushing towards me that I whimpered. Finally I was able to breathe and when I looked into the mirror, I was me again.**

**Sighing with relief, I left the bathroom and smelt no blood in the air and went downstairs to see it was just Charlie. "Hey, sorry about that."**

**He shook his head. "No need, I explained that you and blood do not go.**

**I smiled. "Thanks, I'm gonna go to bed."**

**"Alright, goodnight." I nodded and went upstairs and got ready when Edward came. "Hey."**

**I didn't reply, just got in bed and snuggled into his chest. 'Tired already?" He chuckled.**

**"Very," I replied. "Well goodnight my love."**

**I remembered something. "Jake said that a vampire attacked someone on their lands and they followed the scent to you territory."**

**Edward lifted me up so I was looking at him. "You sure?" I nodded. "Ok, that means no going in the woods and I will be watching you." I nodded, wanting to go to bed. I didn't hear what else he said as I began falling into darkness.**

**What was happening to me?**


	8. Chapter 7 Ready or Not, Here We Come

**"You think it was smart, attacking the man on werewolf territory?" My brother, Ashton, asked as we rested in a dark cave Skylar found.**

**I shrugged, throwing a rock at the wall and watched it shatter. "Who cares, they can't reach us now, and they do not even know it was us. They probably think it was some stupid sparkler." Sparklers, vampires who can't die in the sun. I envy/hate them. I turned to Wyatt. "Are we close?"**

**He nodded. "Forks is about 20 miles from here."**

**"And her house?"**

**"Right off the edge of the forest. If we go North we should be there." I smirked. "Excellent." I turned to Ashton. "Do you have something to say?" I could tell by his emotions that he was conflicted with something.**

**"It's just, dear sister. How do you think she will react, it's been eight years since we saw her. How are we even supposed to confront her?"**

**Hmm, I probably should have thought of that. "Simple, we need to take her."**

**He laughed dryly. "And stir up her emotions, hell no."**

**I stood up. "You will do it, all of you, we need her, and if you chicken out, I will cut off you heads and feed it to the sharks." I screamed. Soon I was in Ashton's arms. "Shhh sister, you are letting your emotions take over."**

**I sighed. "It's been so long Ashton, I want her, now."**

**He nodded. "And we shall get her, tomorrow we will leave and by tomorrow night, she will be ours."**

**I smiled and laid back down.**

**Tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 8 Bad Feelings

**_You cannot escape me_**

**_You are not supposed to fear me_**

**_I gave you this life. I can take it away_**

**_Never forget, you belong to me..to us_**

**_Bella_**

**I gasped, jumping up. What a nightmare. Her voice sent me shivers.**

**I hated this, why now? For ten years I have suppressed this until it was no longer what I thought about. Why was it coming to me now?**

**"Bells, are you ok, something seems to be on your mind." Charlie pointed out as I was eating my pop tart.**

**"No, I'm fine dad." I replied, smiling as a way to show I was ok.**

**Luckily he seemed satisfied and didn't press me on.**

**"Well I'm off to school, bye dad." I called.**

**"Bye Bells." With that I got in my truck and drove to school.**

_**Charlie's POV**_

**"Goodbye Billy." I yelled, waving as he drove off. I went inside began cooking the leftover fish before I headed to work. Bella should be home in about an hour, unless she goes off with the Cullens.**

**She spends a lot of time with them, but Edward especially. He's just lucky I allowed them to date, little bastard.**

**I put my plate in the sink and went to get ready when I heard a soft laughter. Was Bella home early? I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see no one was there. And Bella's car was not outside. Am I hearing things?**

**"Bella does look like you." Someone chuckled. I turned around and headed to the living room, pulling my gun out.**

**"Whoever is there, show yourself." I shouted. My only response was a giggle.**

**I turned to leave the living room when the laughter came from behind. Turning around, I froze.**

**"Hello Charlie."**

_**Bella's POV**_

**I couldn't help but feel something bad was happening, or going to happen. "Alice, what's Charlie doing?" I asked randomly.**

**She looked up. "I can't see him but I heard him on the phone talking to Billy, so he's with the werewolves." O.K. so he wasn't in trouble, but, why do I feel weird?**

**"You alright?" Sheesh, people are asking me that a lot.**

**I nodded and continued eating.**

**"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked in Biology.**

**"How in the world will I survive the test next week?" I smiled.**

**He chuckled and shook his head. "What else?"**

**I sighed. "I don't know, I guess I'm worried about Charlie."**

**He looked away. "Charlie is still with the werewolves, so he is in perfect hands, or paws." I laughed at his joke.**

**But my fear did not lessen, in fact, in gym, it grew worse to the point when school was over, I practically ran to my car.**

**"Bella calm down, I'm sure he is fine." Alice tried to assure me, but I couldn't be sure.**

**"Leave her alone Alice." Edward said pushing me to my car.**

**"Thanks" I sighed, kissing him.**

**"Call me when you get home.**

**I nodded and got in my truck and drove home.**

**Pulling up to my house I saw my dad's car. He should be at work, why was he home? I jumped out and ran to the front door and opened it with force. "Dad?" I ran to the kitchen and set my bag down when it hit me. The smell that made me dizzy and lightheaded. Blood. "Dad."**

**I ran to the stairs when I heard coughing. Walking to the living room, I screamed.**

**_You will join me._**


	10. Chapter 9 Anabell

**I jumped in the ambulance and stared at my dad as we headed to the hospital. I wasn't listening to what the doctor was saying to the man driving, my dad looking the same as I found him.**

**He was lying in a pool of his blood. I pushed him on his back to see that he looked the exact same as mom did when...no, no it couldn't. The same three slashes on his chest. No, no.**

**"Bella." I looked up at the doctor as I saw we were at the hospital.**

**I sat in the waiting room, reliving the scene, both of them. _Anabell_.**

**"Bella." I turned and saw Edward walking towards me with an sorrowful look. I jumped up and ran into his arms sobbing. "It's ok, it's ok." He kept saying.**

**I sat in his arms until Carlisle came out and gave me a hug. "How is he?**

**"He will make it though it took a lot of blood transfusions. He lost a lot of blood." I coughed a sob. "Bella, do you have any idea who could have done this?"**

**I had one suspect, and I'm sure they were thinking the same thing, but I shook my head. "Can I see him?**

**Carlisle frowned and shook his head. "You're staying with us tonight." Edward stated, I nodded.**

**We first headed to my house when I noticed he did not get out of the car. "Edward?"**

**"Billy and Jacob are coming over to make sure you are ok." He sighed, I could tell he did not want to deal with the werewolves right now. "Ok, I'll call you when they leave.**

**"Are you sure?" I nodded. He agreed and with one kiss, he drove off right when they pulled up. "Hey Bella." Jake greeted, helping Billy out.**

**"Hi."**

**He sniffed the air and coughed. "The Cullens were here recently."**

**I nodded. "He left a few seconds before you arrived."**

**He thought about that, shrugged and we went inside. Luckily, the police took the bloody rug out. "Sue made you some dinner." Billy said, giving me a plate wrapped with tinfoil. "So when are they coming back for you?"**

**"I told him I would call him when you leave.**

**Billy nodded. "Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting. Let's go Jacob.**

**"Really, but we just got here." Jacob whined.**

**"Now now, I still want to see Charlie so let's go."**

**Jacob sighed. "Alright, bye Bella.**

**I sighed with relief when they left. I went upstairs to pack a small bag of clothes and bathroom supplies and went downstairs to call Edward when I heard something. Laughter?**

**"The smell of dog is very appealing I might say." I froze and turned to see a man with long straight red hair. "Ashton.**

**He looked at me with knowing eyes. "Bella."**

**I was in between the kitchen and stairs, the door was right by Ashton. "What are you doing here?"**

**He frowned slightly. "We came to get you; your time is up as a human." What? No, no way.**

**"I'm not going anywhere with you." I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first thing that came to my, a butcher knife. "Now Bella, I'm sure we been down this path before, remember how that turned out." I didn't want to remember.**

**"Stay away from me Ashton." I grabbed the phone. He stared at it before chuckling. "And who are you going to call, your werewolf friend? You really think he will stop me?" Guess he doesn't know that Jake's not the only supernatural creatures I am friends with. Thinking about that I wasn't prepared for Ashton to be so close to me that I waved the knife, slicing his arm. A clean line of blood began oozing out. He didn't look affected, but I was. Blood. This time, this blood smelled sweeter than Charlie's.**

**"You want the blood Bella, it already flows in you." He smirked, waving his arm in the air so the smell would blow right in my face.**

**"No." I dropped the knife, pushed him to the side and ran out the door. Sorry Edward, but you won't pick me up. I got into my car and began driving off, now I wish my truck went faster. I don't know how long I was driving as the trees past my windows. I was close, bout, 10 more minutes until I reached the Cullen's house. I thought I was ok, until I saw a shadow jump in the back. I screamed when another figure latched onto the side of the passenger seat and broke my window, hissing at me. Another jumped on the back and I got an idea. I'm not going back. So, I swerved the truck into the trees and jumped out right before it went crashing through the woods, followed by a loud crash.**

**I got up, the palms of my hands were scratched but I didn't care as much when I heard hissing, and ran into the woods on the opposite side.**

**Being as challenged as I was, I kept tripping and falling, using the trees for support. I didn't know how far I ran or even where I was going, I just kept running.**

**"Bella." I turned at the sound of my name when suddenly I went flying down a hill, hitting my head, back, arms, legs, all on the branches and rocks until I landed on my back, I was sore. "Bella." I jumped up and began walking backwards, trying to find out who was saying my name, when I ran into someone. I screamed and turned around to see Jasper staring at me with wide eyes. "Bella?**

**"Bella?" I turned to see Edward and his family looking at me with confusion."What are you doing out here, why didn't you call?" I didn't answer, just ran to Edward and sobbed. "What's wrong Bella?"**

**"Unbelievable, you run from one monster, only to be in the arms of another." A voice said in an angry tone. I froze and slowly, mechanically, turned to face the one I been running for the last eight years.**

_**"Anabell."**_


	11. Chapter 10 Unwanted Meeting

**She truly did not change. She wore a blue dress that went to her feet. Her red curls still hung down rest on her shoulders, her skin was still pale, her eyes, now a dark red; she fed recently, most likely on the missing man in La Push.**

**She jumped off the rock she was on and landed with grace on the grass. It was then I noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. I also noticed the three other vampires appear behind her. I only recognized one: her brother Ashton, who jumped beside her. She glared at him. "How come you did not tell me about them?"**

**"I didn't know about them. I only saw a glimpse of the werewolf in her house. I didn't know they were here." Ashton replied, snarling.**

**Anabell turned to look at me; I cowered into Edward. "Get away from them Bella, they'll kill you.**

**"We'll kill her? We aren't the one that almost killed her when she was little." Emmett blurted.**

**Anabell growled. "So, she told you. Bella, come.**

**Edward snarled. "You are not taking her."**

**She laughed. "And you and your coven will stop me?" She stared at me. "I bet you didn't even tell them everything.**

**Carlisle luckily stepped in. "Anabell, Bella has been a part of our family for awhile and I know the fact you marked Bella but you see.."Yes that's right, I marked her, she is mine?" She then began walking towards us. "She's a part of your family? You seem to have enough members, why add one more?**

**"Because we love her." Esme spoke up.**

**Anabell glare softened. "Don't you think I do too?" She looked at me, a small blood tear fell. "Bella was supposed to be a part of my family, and what does she do, she betrays me."**

**"I was only ten." I shouted for the first time, stepping from behind Edward, a little mad. "You expected me to do all this stuff. I was ten, not 500 Anabell.**

**She glared. "You think I didn't know that Isabella, I was being cautious, I didn't want you to die."**

**"You practically killed me." I shouted back, I'm surprised I wasn't scared of her.**

**"That was your fault, honestly, you stabbed me.**

**Great, bring that up. "You pushed me down the stairs and.." I stopped, unable to say it.**

**"They still do not know." I took a step back and frowned. "They don't need to know."**

**She growled. "They don't need to know, some family. You are keeping secrets from them."**

**"Bella?" I turned to look at Edward's confused face. "What aren't you telling us?"**

**"Edward I..." Too fast for me to see, Anabell grabbed my hand and pulled me to my knees. "Bella, come with us, you don't belong here." I pulled away and stood up; Edward grabbed me and pulled me a few feet away. "Bella belongs with me."**

**Anabell growled but just then Ashton leaned by Anabell's ear and began whispering something not even the Cullens could understand. Anabell smirked. "I see, so she hasn't totally lost it." He must have told her about the blood. She held out her hand and with her nails, cut a deep gash in her hand, blood came out.**

**All the Cullens gasped and took a step back, yet none of them were going to even be remotely interested, me on the other hand…**

**"If you are wondering, your kind does not crave our blood, so I'm not worried about you." She looked at me. "Bella, come.**

**The blood smelt so good! I already could feel the pain in my mouth as I took a step towards her. "Bella no." Edward yelled, pulling me back. Anabell shouted. "Do not stop her, this is what she is."**

**"What is she?" I heard Edward shout. Seeing Anabell smirked brought me out of my trance.**

**"GET AWAY FROM ME." I shouted as the pain in my head came back as I began slipping into darkness.**

**"Bella, Bella?" Was the last thing I heard.**


	12. Chapter 11 Isabelle's History

**"What are we going to do Carlisle, she will be back." Emmett asked. We were all in our living room, Bella laying down on the couch. It has been about an hour since that Anabell girl appeared.**

**"I just can't believe that Anabell said that about Bella." That part was stuck wit Esme, as it did me and Rosalie. She was thinking about seeing Anabell. Anabell, that sinister little girl; what she said in the woods, after Bella passed out, left us with more questions.**

**_"Bella, Bella?" I called, catching her in mid air._**

**_"Bella?" Anabelle looked with concern before glaring. "You don't know her at all, she kept something from you for so long, she doesn't belong here." Her voice, it almost sounded desperate. And what was Bella keeping from us? What were we missing?_**

**_"Anabell please, Bella belongs to our family now." Esme responded._**

**_Anabell screamed as if she was throwing a tantrum and looked at Ashton, who found it pretty amusing. "Get her Ashton." Ashton sighed and took a step before turning to the side. "Sun." _**

**_The sun was barely coming over the horizon. The two originals that did not talk left and Ashton grabbed Anabell and threw her over his shoulder. "Wait, no, MOMMY." Anabell shouted, reaching for Bella as the two disappeared into the forest as the sun shined on us. Mommy?_**

**Why, why did she call Bella mommy? Does she think Bella is her mom?**

**"We have to wait until she comes back." Carlisle suggested, bringing me out of my train of thought. I sighed. "That's not good enough, who knows how she will appear, it's obvious we cannot see nor hear her. Whatever this girl is, she is dangerous." Yes, I could not hear her and Alice realized she could not see her, as we didn't see Bella and only ran when Alice saw Jasper disappeared.**

**"We're back." Alice announced. Apparently she saw Bella's truck crashed in the woods and went to retrieve it. That bothered me. My Bella probably drove it off because of them. "Well, Bella most likely will not be driving her truck for awhile." We all sat on the couches. I sat next to Bella, laying her head in my lap, she looked so peaceful.**

**"We have until the sun goes down to deal with them, what now?" Jasper asked.**

**"Is it possible." Rosalie started. "That Bella could be an original vampire?" I saw her logic; the way Bella reacted towards the blood, the fact that we know she encountered them when she was little, but, there were too many things missing.**

**"Bella can go in the sun, I've seen her eat garlic before, and she does not sleep in a coffin or dark places. Bella loves the sun, how could she be an original?" Alice asked, stealing my words. I turned to Carlisle. "How much do you know about them?"**

**He thought before a picture of a book popped into his mind. He raced to his studies and came back with that book. "I recorded everything I heard about the Originals from The Volturi and Aro wrote down everythin Isabelle said when she visited. Thankfully I was able to keep my recordings and get Aro's aswell." We sat in the dining room, well, they did, I stayed on the couch with Bella and followed in his mind.**

**"Now Isabelle is known as the oldest Original vampire; when she met The Volturi it was in 1300 and was said to have been almost 2,000 years old. She was traveling in Italy when she joined the crowd of people who were going to be The Volturi's food. She killed two of them before Caius's wife stopped the fighting and began talking to Isabelle, as she had known her when she was human. The history of the Originals is very interesting, they actually were the ones who created our kind." We were offsprings from Originals? "Now, it was said that when Isabelle died around 200 B.C. she went straight to the Devil for killing her child. The Devil fell for Isabelle's beauty, and instead of damning her to the Underworld, he let her live on Earth again, taking the blood from others, as a way to feed the Devil's own thirst. But during one meal on a man, Isabelle had was cut with a blade and though it did not kill her, some of her blood dripped into the man's wounds, causing him to turn. His name was Count Dracula."**

**Emmett laugheda hard laugh. "No way, Dracula actually exists, no way." I swear I could see him ready to fall out of his seat.**

**"Yes Emmett, He's dead now though. The two stayed together for a century before Dracula went on a rampage in Transylvania, causing a massacre. Isabelle had no choice but to end his life, but not before he began changing people to create an undead army. Without Dracula, Isabelle was forced to kill the army but some got away and created more of their kind, which is how the population grew for them."**

**"So how did Isabelle create our kind?" Jasper asked.**

**I heard Carlisle flip the page. "It is said that the Devil got tired of seeing the night that he wanted others to hunt in the daytime. On one of Isabelle's hunts, something stopped her so she couldn't drink all his blood, but then he started to burn and three days later, he was the first vampire. His name was Solomon, and before he died he created Aro." Everyone was amazed at the connection, though Emmett could not help but think of the Lion King's song Circle of Life right now. "Ever since Isabelle created our kind by just bitting us and creating her kind by biting and giving them blood. While Solomon was off on his own, Isabelle went to Romania and became friends with a orphan girl named Athenodora. They were together for 20 years before Athenodora met and fell inlove with Caius and left to join him as a vampire. Isabelle traveled on her own until she became lonely and decided she was going to change someone, and searched for about 100 years looking for the right one, until in 1632 in Greece, some of her kind had went on a small rampage through a village and when she was passing by, she heard a faint heartbeat. In one of the houses was a little girl who was dying. Her name was Anabell. She was 12 years old, her parents already killed, she was close to death. Isabelle saw something in her and so decided to turn her and became her mother."**

**"Changing someone that young, is not right." Rosalie thought, "She ruined her life, even if she was dying."**

**"Five years later they passed by a shootout in a town next to Anabell's village where they found her twin brother Ashton. He was 17 years old and shot in the chest. Anabell, out of nature, bit her brother and was pulled off by Isabelle. Not wanting him to be a vampire, she gave him her blood and changed him into an Original. The three traveled and everything was fine until 1776." He sighed.**

**"Carlisle?" Esme put her hand on his.**

**"Sorry, I've read this part before and it's quite sad." He rpleied before going on. "In 1776, they stayed in Romania in a place that lacked sunlight so they could go out in the day when they were kidnapped by three Originals that brought them to Transylvania. The three were apart of a coven of 20, ran by a man named Damian, who was one of the survivors from Isabelle's killing of Dracula's army. He intended on killing them but he fell for Isabelle and offered to keep her alive as his bride. Isabelle refused and began attacking all twenty of his coven. She sent Ashton and Anabell away and when they left she killed all twenty, killing herself in the process." He stopped.**

**"No, there has to be more Carlisle, 1776 and now is a long timespan, what were Ashton and Anabell doing since then?" I demanded, there was more to this, I could feel it.**

**"The rest of my details are from other vampires or Originals that The Volturi came across while I was there I don't know if it will help."**

**"Just read it to us, please."**

**He nodded and flipped the page. "Well, one that could help is a vampire said he found two kids killing our kind in 1840 that attacked a farm in Virginia. He overheard the girl with curly red hair shouting, "she's here Ashton, mommy come back to us."' But Isabelle was dead, how could she have..**

**"Reincarnation." Jasper said.**

**"What?"**

**"Reincarnation, I've seen it before while in Maria's army. She killed a vampire who was protecting his mate and I saw him again, as a human, 20 years later. It's when a person has not fufilled their life and so must do it all over again until they get it right."**

**"So Isabelle was reincarnated in 1840, maybe that's why Anabell called Bella her mom, Bella may be the reincarnation of Isabelle." Alice pieced together.**

**"Well, we could ask when they get here." Carlisle suggested, looking out a window.**

**The moon was out.**


	13. Chapter 12 Bella's Dream

_**Bella's POV**_

_**I was floating, or falling. I opened my eyes and gasped at my surrounding. Fire, lots of fire. I stood up to see I was in some building, a big, empty building with gray walls and tools, it was some kind of warehouse. The building was on fire. I ran only to slip and fall on my back. Getting up, I felt the same pain in my head as I looked to see I fell in blood, lots of it. I screamed as I saw a man laying right by me. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared right at me with fear; his neck was torn apart.**_

_**"Bella, this way." Someone called. I turned to see a woman, a beautiful woman, with long auburn hair and bright green eyes, wearing a long red gown. She held out her hand. "Come on Bella, this is just a memory, it cannot harm you."**_

_**I grabbed it, feeling calm, and she helped me up. When I stood up the fire disappeared and we were now in a grassy area with no trees. "Where are we?"**_

_**"Don't you remember?" The woman asked as she pointed to a farm. I stared at it when there was a scream and a woman like me ran out, being chased by vampires until Ashton and Anabell jumped infront and killed the two.**_

_**"Look Ashton, it's mommy, mommy's come back." Mommy?**_

_**The woman looked between the two. "Who are you?"**_

_**Anabell smiled. "I'm Anabell and this is my brother Ashton. What's your name?"**_

_**"Bell." Bell? "Well Bell, do you want to be our mommy, we will change you into an Original, just like us."**_

_**Bell looked between the two until she smiled and shook her head. "Alright, I'll be your mommy." We didn't stick around for the end because we were then the streets of some city. I watched as Ashton, Anabell, and Bell were running through the street trying to get away from some vampires when Bell stopped and began fighting. "Mommy stop, let's go." Anabell yelled.**_

_**"You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." She shouted.**_

_**"Mom no, it's too dangerous.." "Ashton please, take your sister and go. I do not want you hurt."**_

_**Ashton stared with sadness before nodding and picked up his sister. "Mommy, NOO." Anabell shouted before they disappeared. I began crying as I watched Bell kill on vampire but be destroyed by the second one, he bit her and sucked her dry. "Why am I seeing this?" I whipped my tears.**_

_**"This was your second life Bella." My second life? "How many lives did I have?"**_

_**"4 counting the one you are living now." Four?**_

_**"I don't understand?"**_

_**"You have a special gift Bella, you can end this cycle, you have a greater power than any of your past lives."**_

_**I looked at her, suddenly noticing similarities between us. "Are you one of my past lives?"**_

_**She smiled and nodded. "My name is Isabelle." Isabelle? "I came to help you."**_

_**My head began hurting. I screamed and fell to the ground.**_

_**"Why are you fighting it, this is who you are Bella."**_

_**"Who I am?" The pain was hitting different points in my head and my teeth began to hurt.**_

_**"Don't you remember that fateful day Bella, when you first encountered Anabell. I'm sorry but as much as you wanted to forget, it will never go away." She put her hand on my head, causing the pain to increase. "Stop it, you're hurting me." I screamed.**_

_**"I'm not trying to hurt you, but Bella, your fighting causes the pain. Don't fight Bella, let your true nature overcome you."**_

_**I was lying on my stomach by now, exhausted, all I wanted was Edward. Edward. Edward. Vampire. "Become who you are." What I am? I closed my eyes and breathed when the pain began going away. What I am. Suddenly I gasped as I let it take over.**_

**I opened my eyes to see I was in the Cullen's house. That's right, what I am, what I been keeping in for so long. "Bella?"**

**I was an Original.**


	14. Chapter 13 Coming Out

**"Bella, Bella are you alright?" Edward asked, sitting me up in his lap.**

**I nodded staring at the ground; I still felt like I was out of it, like all the air in my just vanished. "What time is it?"**

**"It's almost 10, you were out of it the whole day." I could tell by his voice he was worrying about me. I sniffed the air, nothing, no scent of the blood; my throat began to itch. "Bella?"**

**"Bathroom, now." I shouted as I got up and ran to the bathroom and vomitted into the toilet. Blood, blood.**

**_Become who you are. _**

**"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked from outside. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped, so this was me. "Bella?"**

**"I'm fine." I walked out, keeping my head down as I walked back to where the Cullens were waiting. "Are you sick?" I heard Esme ask, I shook my head. "Bella, what is wrong, something is wrong." Edward said in a strong voice, touching my shoulder.**

**"I'm thirsty." I could sense it was Emmett and Jasper who were behind me.**

**"Bella, do you want water?" Carlisle asked, I shook my head.**

**"Ok this is getting annoying what the hell do you want?" Rosalie shouted. I snapped, looking straight at her. "I need BLOOD." They all gasped, their faces shocked, surprised, confused as the stared at my red eyes and fangs.**

**"Bella, what, how did this happen?" Edward struggled to say.**

**At the moment I didn't care about them, I needed blood, and I knew where to get it. I stepped back. "Bella wait."**

**I grabbed the hand and threw the person, Emmett across the room, he crashed into the wall. Jasper was next. I had to be careful, he was trained in fighting newborns, and Originals were practically equal to one. He lunged for me but I easily dodged him, grabbing him arm and twisting it behind him. "Bella stop." I looked up to see their frightened faces.**

**I let go of Jasper, screamed at them and ran out the front door, Seattle, Seattle.**

_**Edward's POV**_

**It was unexpected and very scary to see Bella with red eyes and fangs. When she looked at us, everyone was too stunned to say anything. Rosalie was right, she was an Original, but how?**

**She left after letting go of Jasper, we all looked at each other before running out to catch up with her; she was dangerous right now. We followed her scent until it disappeared at the clearing. "Where the hell did she go?"**

**"I can't see her, she could be anywhere." Alice said, stressed, we all were.**

**"We told you to give her to us, now look what you have done." A voice came out of the trees. We turned to see Anabell and Ashton glaring at us. "You are idiots to think you could manage her."**

**"How the hell were we supposed to know this would happen?" Jasper snarled back.**

**"Stop it now." I shouted. I was sick of this fighting, all I knew my Bella was somewhere out there, thirsty for blood.**

**"She went to Seatle." Ashton said. "It's in her blood, she always liked to hunt in cities." She? He must have meant Isabelle.**

**Esme walked by them. "Please." She sobbed. "Help us get her back, explain what is going on, please, help us bring my daughter home." I frowned.**

**Anabell looked at her before nodding, smiling softly. "Ok, let's go." With that, the nine of us headed for Seattle. Don't worry Bella, I'm coming.**


	15. Chapter 14 Bella's Hunt

**The wind against my face felt good as I ran through the forest. No wonder Edward loved running, it was exciting. I could hear them, the sound of laughter, chatter, footsteps, I was at Seattle. **

**Not a lot of people were out, which was good, not a lot of people will know. I stopped as the smell of blood hit me, it was delicious. I jumped from building to building when I found it, the delicious smell. I heard yelling and looked to see a man and a woman yelling; it was the woman with the delicious blood. **

**"Leave Carter, I can't deal with you right now." She shouted, storming away.**

**"Angie wait." But Angie was already around the corner, all by herself, walking through an alley. I smiled and jumped down behind her. She has yet to notice me, but her senses were up as her heartbeat began to pick up its pace. It didn't help her, as her blood began flowing more, causing the scent to grow stronger and I knew it was time. **

**Right as she turned her head, I jumped.**

_**Edward's POV**_

**We reached Seattle when Anabell stopped us. "Before we look, are any of you sensitive to blood, I don't want to deal with another blood-crazed person." I still couldn't get over that fact.**

**Jasper coughed; afraid he might go out of control. "It's ok Jasper, we will go home and prepare for when you bring Bella back." Alice suggested, holding his hand. **

**Carlisle turned to Esme. "Why don't you go with them, I don't want you seeing this." She smiled and nodded, giving him a hug. "Bring her home." With one last look at us, three left. I was surprised Rosalie stayed. **

**"Come on, before she does any damage." She said, but in her mind, she was actually worried about Bella. **

**"Come on, let's go." We ran through the city, jumping from building to building when we stopped.**

**"Angie, Angie where are you?" A man was yelling, walking down the streets. In his mind I saw a blonde woman, they were arguing and she stormed off and he hasn't found her. That was about a minute ago. **

**"Carlisle we have to..." Right then someone screamed, a woman. It was too low for others to hear but we did, and ran straight for it. The screaming began to muffle until it was stopped by a loud snap. Oh no, please no. **

**We ran into an alley and stopped at the sight, no, Bella. "Bella.**

**She looked up; her eyes were now a dark red that went with the blood all over her face and dripping down her mouth. The woman, Angie, was dead, her eyes wide open and staring right at us. Her neck was broken, chucks of her neck were missing and her blood was all over the ground as well as Bella. She truly did look like a newborn. **

**"Bella?" I took a step towards her. She growled, showing her fangs, hovering over the body to show it was her food. **

**"It really is a sight isn't it, it's quite gruesome, even we have trouble keeping our true monster in." Ashton said. "Best thing to do is let her finish, if you move in now, she will attack you." **

**"Edward, we may have to." Carlisle said, as disturbed as I was. Rosalie and Emmett looked like they were going to puke while Anabell looked bored. **

**"Ashton, if she continues feeding, it will hurt her, she still technically is human." He nodded and looked at me. "Be careful though, she can kill you." Oh boy. **

**I began walking towards her, Emmett right behind me. "Bella?" She looked up again, this time getting up and crouching, ready to attack. "Bella please, stop this." She did stop, and stood up, smiling, which did look creepy with the blood in her teeth. I took a step forward until I was right by her; Carlisle was thinking for me to be careful. I reached out, meaning to grab her hand. **

**She frowned. "My food." She shouted and grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall. **

**Emmett lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her, for a moment I thought he had her, until she head butted him, grabbed his wrist, and threw him down the alley. I ran up and tackled her to the ground. "Bella stop, this isn't you." I coughed, for she was choking me, trying to get me off. **

**"Isabelle." Bella looked up and at Anabell. "Isabelle, that's Edward, don't you remember?"**

**"Edward?" Bella breathed, looking back up at me. Her eyes grew soft as she let go of my throat. "Edward?"**

**I smiled slightly. "Are you ok Bella?"**

**She nodded. "What happened? I remember being in your house, where are we? Why are you on top of me?" She gasped. "Edward, what is that? Is that blood?" I got off so she can sit up. She doesn't remember anything? **

**"She was in another form, she's not going to remember just yet." Ashton answered my question. **

**"What are you talking about, and why are they here, Edward what is going on..." She stopped. As she was getting up she saw the blood on her hands, which led to her tasting the blood on her lips, and then to see the woman's body. "Edward?"**

**"I'm sorry Bella." I frowned. She looked at the woman. "Did I, did I do that?" **

**"You gave in to what you wanted." Anabell said nonchalantly, she sure bugs me.**

**Bella's heart was beating faster and then, she began screaming; it was filled with pain that I felt it. I held her close as she sobbed loudly into my chest. "I followed her, and I attacked her. Her screams, she screamed so loud, I need her to stop the screaming." She sobbed. I guess that's why Bella snapped the woman's neck. **

**I wanted to cry, my Bella was in pain. I turned to the source. Anabell.**


	16. Chapter 15 The Story

**Edward carried me back to his house. Esme ran out, taking me in her arms and running upstairs and sat me in tub full of water. During this process my clothes were removed. It was silent as she washed off all the blood on my arms, face and legs. The water was beginning to turn a murky red.**

**"I could do this, if you want?" I asked, remembering what she...we were.**

**She smiled slightly. "No no, I want to make sure it is all off," and went back to scrubbing.**

**When she was done, she handed me a towel and laid some clothes, most likely Alice's, on the counter. "Just come down when you're finish." She gave me a hug, squeezing a bit, and then left.**

**_I really made a mess of things now_, I thought, staring at my reflection in the mirror, my human reflection_. I should have told them._**

**_And then what? You didn't even know how it happened_. A small voice said in the back of my head. _Isabelle?_**

**_Hurry up and get dressed, they are waiting for you downstairs. _Obeying her, I got dressed and headed out.**

**Edward was the first I saw as I entered the living room; he was standing by the doorway. "How are you feeling?"**

**He wrapped his arms around me. "Not so good." He kissed my forehead and led/dragged me to the couch, the same place I sat when they first asked me about Anabell. I turned and saw Ashton, Anabell, standing against the wall by the TV and the two other Originals standing against the glass looking towards the forest. For a moment I wished that they did not invite them in.**

**It was then I noticed Emmett was smiling about something. He noticed my confused look. "Originals are so _original_; they had to be invited in." He chuckled a bit while the four glared.**

**"Sorry for being made this way." Anabell said in a sarcastic tone; I smiled a little before frowning. "That's Skylar and Wyatt by the way." Anabell introduced the two. Everyone nodded towards them and they did the same.**

**"Shall we get to business?" Carlisle suggested. I gulped, feeling Edward's arms tighten up.**

**"Indeed." Anabell walked to the center. "Now as most of you saw, Bella is extremely dangerous when she is deprived of her thirst and we were just lucky to get there in time before anyone saw."**

**That reminded me of something. "What happened, to that girl?" Angie.**

**"Ashton torched her body and threw it in a dumpster, cool gift might I saw." Emmett complimented. So Ashton's power was to control fire?**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me, and I thought it was nothing after Charlie…" "Charlie? What happened with Charlie?" Edward interrupted.**

**"He cut his finger and I felt myself losing it so I ran to the bathroom." I explained.**

**"Charlie's lucky; he didn't have to share to same fate as that woman." Anabell said.**

**Speaking of Charlie, I glared. "You bastard, you attacked Charlie."**

**She looked surprised, and confused. "Bella what are you talking about, Ashton?" She turned towards him, he frowned. "There is someone else?"**

**"Maybe, I got there when I smelt blood, I thought it was Bella but when I saw her, she was fine." Wait, they didn't attack Charlie?**

**Anabell looked scared. "So you are telling us that there are some more of Originals in Forks?" Esme asked, scared as well.**

**"There may be, and if it was Bella's father, then, Ashton, could it be…" "I think so sister." Anabell groaned. "This is just great." She turned to us. "Bella really needs to come with us now, before they find her."**

**"Bella's staying here, if there is any danger we will protect her." Edward said in a strong voice.**

**Anabell glared when Ashton touched her shoulder. "We may have to, the sun will be out for the next week and if we travel at night, they will find us."**

**"You can stay in our guest room, it has no windows and there is a lot of space." Carlisle suggested.**

**Anabell looked at Ashton, then me, and nodded. "Fine, you can patrol when the sun comes out." The Cullens nodded.**

**"Now that that is settled, please explain how exactly Bella is, what she is." Rosalie spoke up.**

**She mumbled something before walking back to the TV. "Seeing as Bella either can't or won't remember her life, I'll have to tell it." "Do you know the history of Isabelle?"**

**Carlisle nodded. "Yes I told them everything I know, including when she brought you and Ashton about." I already knew it from when Anabell told me the stories when I was a child.**

**"Ok, that's good; don't have to say that again." She chuckled, looking at me. I remembered her repeating herself because I was so fascinated by this Isabelle. I smiled. "Anyway, Isabelle had a, you could say it was a curse, on her. That every time she died, she would be reincarnated. We found this out when we met her first reincarnation, Bell, somewhere in Massachusetts around 1820."**

**"You saved her from the vampires." I added without thinking. Everyone looked shocked. "Yes, her family was killed and we were able to save her. We changed her and she became our new mother. Everything was fine until 1890." She stopped, obviously sad.**

**"Until a group of vampires were chasing you through the streets of some city," I decided to finish for her. "Ashton tried to fight them but Bell told him to take Anabell and leave. She killed on of the vampires but the other one got a hold of her and drank her dry."**

**Anabell looked shocked. "How do you know about that?"**

**"I dreamt it once." That, and Isabelle showed me, but I won't get to that part.**

**She nodded. "Yes, we lost Bell, but like I said, Isabelle had the curse. We found her next reincarnation in 1900, named Lucibell. We weren't careful with her though, we thought if we left her human then we would have a better chance of saving her, but she died just a year later as Originals found us with her and killed her. It was then we knew that we had to change the next reincarnation and try our best to protect her, as we failed the last two. We found her again in Chicago in 1918. She was in a hospital, dying of the Spanish influenza." I looked at Edward as she mentioned that, he seemed amused and interested. "Her name was Isabeth. We changed her and just like before, died in 1993, by Damian." Damian? That name…**

**Suddenly images of a girl that looked like me began filling my head. Her hair was short and she had blue eyes, until Ashton appeared and her eyes turned red. Was this Isabeth? "He killed the first Isabelle, and then he killed Isabeth." An image of a man with black hair and red eyes appeared as he grabbed Isabeth and threw her in the sun where she burned. "She was fighting him to save us when he pushed her into the sun and as you know, the sun kills us." She sighed again as the images left my head. "And then the next was Bella. Ashton and I had just moved to Florida, the last place any Original would look for us, and we got in a fight. I got mad and left and ended up in a park." She smiled. "And Bella was there. She came out of nowhere." She touched the TV and suddenly a image appeared of Anabell and me, as a child.**

**_"Hi, you wanna play?" _**

**_Anabell stared at the girl with confusion as she smiled. "My name Isabella, but call me Bella, you want to be my friend?"_**

**_Anabell began smiling. "Sure, my name is Anabell."_**

**"For a little girl, I couldn't help but notice similarities between Bella and the other reincarnations. For one thing, she did not run away from us like most people did." I saw some of the Cullens chuckled or smile, even Edward. "And when Ashton met her, he noticed the same things."**

**"_Bella, this is my brother Ashton." Anabell introduced. Bella looked at him up and down and then smiled. "You're funny-looking."_**

**_Ashton looked appalled. "You look funny-looking with you brown hair."_**

**_Bella smiled. "I like him, he's such a kid." The three laughed_**

**"We kept an eye on her and came to the conclusion that she was Isabelle's next reincarnation. We were going to watch her for the next years." He glared at Anabell. "Until someone was just too impatient and only waited a year until she told Bella what we were." A new image came on the screen.**

**_"Bella, can I trust you with my secret?" Anabell asked as the two were lying in bed._**

**_"Of course you can trust me."_**

**_"Ok, Bella, I am not ten, I am actually older, very much old."_**

**_She nodded. "How old are you?"_**

**_"I will be around 500 years old soon."_**

**_Bella stared at Anabell with a blank look. "How can that be?"_**

**_"Well Bella, I'm a vampire." To prove it, she showed her fangs._**

**_At first Bella still had her blank face on, before she smiled. "I knew you were weird, but in a good way?" Anabell laughed and they continued talking about the life of a vampire. _**

**"Anabell unfortunately turned psychotic and obsessed with keeping Bella safe that they fought constantly." Ashton said, making Anabell glare. "Don't give me that look; we wouldn't be in this mess if you waited until she was older." He did have a good point. I wonder how things would have been if Anabell did not go crazy?**

**"I figured out that she was the next reincarnation of our mother, and wanted to make sure she didn't slip away like the other times."**

**"By killing the cat?" I spoke up, still feeling sorry for the cat. Anabell frowned as a new scene appeared, one when Anabell was walking me home from school in her cloak.**

**_"Bella, Ashton and I are leaving soon." Anabell announced._**

**_"No, you can't leave, I'll miss you Anabell."_**

**_Anabell smiled. "That's good, because Bella, would you like to come with me?"_**

**_Bella looked at her before shaking her head. "I'm sorry but I cannot. My mom needs me and I can't leave her."_**

**_Anabell sighed. "But you didn't want me to leave, Bella, I'll make you one of us."_**

**_Bella gasped and shook her head. "No no no, I couldn't become a vampire, I can't."_**

**_"How could you say no, how could you. You will come with Bella, I'll, I'll make you."_**

**_By now they stopped by a tree and Bella glared. "And what will you do."_**

**_Anabell disappeared, only to reappear with a cat in her hands. "Come or else."_**

**_"Or else what?" Bella pushed. _**

**_Anabell smirked and began squeezing the throat; the cat began to make a horrible screeching noise._**

**_"Stop it, leave her alone" Bella shouted, covering her ears from the sounds of the cat's screech._**

**_"Say you will come with me, say it." She shouted back, squeezing her grip on her throat._**

**_Bella looked at the cat with sorrow still shooked her head. "No, I will never go with you, never."_**

**_She hissed at me and with one more squeeze, the cat went silent as a crackling noise was heard, followed by red leaking from her neck. Bella immediately went dizzy and vomitted in the grass. "You should have said yes, you will come with me.'_**

**_Looking at her, Bella glared. "Never." And with that, She ran away._**

**_"BEEEEELLLLLLAAAAA." _**

**"It got worse two days later." I glared at Anabell, knowing what was next.**

**We watched as it turned to Bella sitting in her bedroom when Anabell appeared by her window. _"Bella, we need to talk." _**

**_Bella jumped up. "What are you doing here?"_**

**_"Came to get you Isabelle." _**

**_"My name is not Isabelle." Bella screamed and ran out of her bedroom. She was about to go downstairs when Anabell pushed her, causing her to fall._**

**_"I told you, I told you bad things will happen." Anabelle said. Bella jumped up and ran for the door but when she tried to open it, it was locked. Anabell laughed a dark laugh and Bella turned her head, her brown hair flipped to one side, her eyes fool of fear, but also, anger. "Get away from, leave me alone. I don't want to be your friend." Bella yelled. _**

**_Anabell narrowed her eyes and hissed. "How dare you say that to me, I am your only friend Isabelle." _**

**_"Stop calling me that, I am not Isabelle, my name is Isabell,." Bella shouted back. _**

**_Anabell screamed and dove for Bella, but Bella somehow dodged her and ran down the hall into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and pointed it at the girl. Anabell laughed. "Bella Bella Bella, you think you can kill me."_**

**_"Stay away from me Anabell." _**

**_Anabell dove for Bella again and Bella plunged the knife into her stomach. Anabell stepped back with the knife in her stomach and looked at Bella, coughing up blood. Anabell coughed before falling to the ground, blood poured out of her and on to the tile. Bella stared at Anabell's body with the look of death and sighed with relief. Bella stepped over Anabell's body and grabbed a lighter, ready to torch the body._**

**_But before she could do it, Anabell snapped up, grabbed Bella's ankle and bit as hard as she could. Bella fell to the ground and began screaming. _**

**Anabell turned to us. "I'm guessing they do not know about the next part." I shook my head and turned to the Cullens. "I'm sorry but I lied when I said nothing else happened, I was afraid what you would do if I told you."**

**"You were turned weren't you?" Alice asked, I nodded as Anabell played the rest of the scene.**

**_"Ashton?" Anabell looked up as her brother stared with shock. "Anabell, what have you done?" _**

**_"Save her Ashton, save her." Anabell sobbed as the little girl's heartbeat began to quiet and her eyes began closing._**

**_Ashton walked up to the Bella, used his claws to cut his other hand, lifted her head, and let his blood flow in her mouth. Bella drank it all and began to scream in pain. Soon the screaming stopped, and when Bella opened her eyes, they were a dark red._**

**_Bella sat up and stared at the blood. "What did you do to me?" "Bella..." "Get out." Bella shouted, and ran to another room when she heard the door open. _**

**_"Bella, sweetie," Renee called. _**

**_Bella smiled. "Mom, mommy." She ran to the door. Renee had her back turn as she walked to the kitchen. The whole time, Bella was staring at her, listening to her heartbeat. Her eyes began turning a bright, bright red. "Oh my god, Bella, what happened in here, Bella, are you ok?" _**

**_Renee ran out but stopped in front of Bella and stared at her with shock. "Be..Bella?"_**

**_Bella didn't say anything as she stared at her mother and slowly lifted her hand. "Mom, smells, good." With one swipe, Bella's hand grew claws and she sliced her mother's chest. Renee screamed and fell to the floor. Bella followed and began drinking the blood and kept drinking. _**

**_"Bella, you have to control yourself." Bella turned to look at Anabell, her face, hands and clothes were covered with blood. Anabell knelt down by her. "She smelt so good."_**

**_"Even if she was your mother?"_**

**_Bella looked back at her mom and then began to scream. "Mommy, no mommy, what did you do to me?" Bella jumped up and ran to the phone to dial 9-1-1. _**

**_"Bella no." Anabell shouted, "Ashton now."_**

**_"Ashton picked up Bella before she gave details and the two ran out the door, ignoring Bella's screams. _**

**I didn't notice I was crying until Edward wiped a tear sliding down my cheek. I smiled.**

**"So if Bella was turned, what happened to her that turned her human?" Jasper asked and I could tell they all were curious.**

**"I became a monster." I mumbled, but they could hear me. "What do you mean, what happened?"**

**I heard Anabell sigh. "After we took her away, Bella went on a rampage, killing anyone she could get her hands on." Anabell said as small clips of me as an Original child, slaughtering men and women, and even some dogs and one teenager. It was gross to watch, I just could not believe this monster was Bella.**

**I frowned, feeling guilty and ashamed until calmness filled me. I silently thanked Jasper.**

**"We were afraid we would have to destroy Bella ourselves with her lack of blood control." Ashton added, causing most of the Cullens to glare, Edward was snarling. "We didn't obviously, which leads us to why she is what she is now."**

**_"Bella?" Anabell looked at the new original with concern as she stared at the ground. Anabell looked at the ground and gasped, it was a child, a dead child. _**

**_"I am a monster, aren't I?" Bella whispered, laughing an evil laugh. "I am a monster, because of you." _**

**_"Ashton, what's wrong with her?" Anabell asked as Bella stared._**

**_"She's losing it; we can no longer allow her to live." Ashton claws' stuck out; Anabell gasped, Bella growled._**

**_"You think you can kill me? You turned me into this and now you want to kill me? You took me away from my mom, my family, my life, you will not kill me." Bella began screaming until she went silent. Her eyes went wide and she began to cough. "Bella?"_**

**_She grabbed her head and began screaming again. "My head hurts, it hurts too much." Slowly blood came out of her mouth, she fell to the ground, and when she opened her eyes, they were brown. _**

**_Ashton and Anabell gasped. "Bella?"_**

**_Bella slowly got up. Her eyes were brown, her hair was brown, her skin was still pale, and her teeth were normal. They stared at her, but before they could do anything, Bella charged at them, dodged them, and ran out the warehouse they were in. _**

**_Anabell was about to chase her when Ashton stopped her. "She is no longer one of us; we must wait until she is older." _**

**_"But what if her vampire self comes back, what then?"_**

**_"Then we return to get her. She is marked, so we know where she will be when the time is right. Our mother will return." Anabell agreed and they stared the way Bella ran._**

**"And that brings us to where we are today." Anabell ended. "By the way, what happened when you returned home?"**

**I glared. "Mom forgot what happened due to blood loss and the police believed that burglars cut her in an attempt to leave and decided to take me with them. But they believed I was of no use and dumped me on the side of the road." I hated lying to the police.**

**"Smart, very smart." Oooo she irritated me.**


	17. Chapter 16 Aftermath

**"So this pain Bella was feeling caused her to turn human?" Carlisle asked, still unable to process things.**

**Anabell shrugged. "We believe Bella's mental power developed to be stronger than ours and it reacted to her emotions, giving her what she wanted at the time." So, when it comes to my mind, I really am a freak.**

**"But why now?" Alice asked.**

**"We think it's because of her long exposure to your kind. Also, is anything big coming up or has something happened?" Ashton asked.**

**We all looked at each other. "We were going to turn Bella after graduation, which is a month away." Alice answered.**

**Looking at me, Anabell laughed. "You were going to become a vampire, that's so ironic. Well no wonder your Original blood came out." She turned to Carlisle. "When the two venoms mix together, it actually poisons the Original or vampire; our blood must never be intertwined." She chuckled again. "We came just in time before Bella killed herself."**

**"The venom kills each other?" Edward stared at me with that how-could-you-not-have-known-this look.**

**"For your information, I did not know that either. All I was concerned with was that I was human again." I defended myself. "I wasn't dying when James bit me."**

**"You were human then and technically you were." He replied; I scowled.**

**"I guess in a way it is good that you came before we did anything." Carlisle said. "By the way, can you explain your gifts? We already know Ashton's gift of fire, but what about yours with the TV." Oh, he was going to love this.**

**Anabell smiled, here we go. "I can use my memories and project them on to mostly anything that can show videos and even into people's brains." She answered in her oh-so-powerful voice, I rolled my eyes. "Wyatt and Skylar are trackers. Also, each Original has the ability to block our minds from any mind readers." She stared right at Edward.**

**"I guess that's why neither I nor Aro could read your mind." I agreed. "What do we do now, considering there is an Original out there?"**

**"At night Wyatt and I will survey the area at night and look for any clues to where they are." Skylar said for the first time. His voice was rough, edgy.**

**"What about in the daytime?' Emmett asked, causing the four Originals laughed at him. "Stupid Sparkler did you not here that it will be sunny for the rest of the week and we die in the sun. If they are around, they will have fun wearing cloaks." Anabell said, leaving Emmett to mumble cuss words.**

**"Speaking of the sun, we will need to go to bed soon." Ashton said, looking out the window.**

**"Yes, follow me and I'll show you to your room." Esme offered, already by the stairs. The four nodded and followed her.**

**"Oh and Bella," I turned to look at Anabell, who was smiling, a smile that made her look like a little girl again. "Tomorrow night, we are playing a game." With that, she left.**

**I turned. "Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry for all this."**

**"It's OK love, whatever it takes to protect you." Edward replied.**

**"Yeah, this is awesome, most excitement we had in years." Emmett smiled. Rosalie stayed quiet. "I'm sorry Rosalie." She sighed and nodded; guess that was all I was going to get from her.**

**"Like Edward said Bella, we will protect you. Now I have to go to the hospital and I'm sure Bella is exhausted from tonights, activities." Carlisle said, pausing for a moment to figure out what to say. "I'd say go let her rest."**

**Edward nodded and led me to his room. "I never knew you lived in Florida." That's what he first says, after all that?**

**"Yeah, after Renee left Charlie we went to Florida to live with her mother. After the incident, we moved to Phoenix." When we got to his room I was taken by the bed in the middle. "When did you get this?"**

**"A few weeks after we came back, I figured you needed to sleep on something when you come over."**

**"Smart, very smart," I chuckled.**

**"You're beginning to sound like her." He noted; I shrugged getting into the bed. He laid down beside me; me under the covers. He was staring at me. "What are you thinking about?"**

**"Everything that happened tonight."**

**I heard him sigh. "Well, that's over now, we understand the thirst for a newborn can be overpowering and no one is looking at you like you are something else, even though you are. You are still Bella and we love you." I smiled and kissed him. "Once we deal with this Original, we just have to worry about Anabell."**

**I frowned. "I feel sorry for her really. Isabelle changed her when she was so little and died, leaving her to get her hopes up with her reincarnations." I did feel bad for Anabell, even if I wanted her dead.**

**"Now she wants you to be her mother." He added.**

**"It's a shame she didn't want Rosalie." I half-joked half-seriously said. I didn't know what to do with a child, especially on like Anabell, but Rosalie, Rosalie wanted children.**

**"I have to admit she was thinking about that."**

**I sighed and snuggled into his arms, breathing in his scent as he began to hum my lullaby.**

**"I wonder what game we will play?"**


	18. Chapter 17 A Day with Rosalie

**I woke up to the sun shining in my face and I was alone. I sat up to see clothes on the side of the bed. Putting them on, I headed downstairs, passing the room Anabell and them were sleeping in. I wonder what they dreamt of?**

**"Bella." I turned to see Alice in front. "Finally you wake up. The boys went out camping since we can no longer really go at night anymore." She announced as she dragged me downstairs. Esme was there, setting a plate of eggs on the table. "How long have I been asleep?" I began eating.**

**"About 10 hours, it's already noon." I coughed, looking at the clock and sure enough, it was 12:20. "I slept so late."**

**"You earned a good sleep, after last night, I'm surprised you got up at this time." I turned to see Rosalie smiling. Why? "We have 7 more hours until the sun goes down, we could watch a movie." I didn't answer, she was being so, nice. What?"**

**"Not to be mean Rosalie, but, I thought you didn't like me." Esme and Alice chuckled.**

**Rosalie sighed and sat next to me. "I was, but then I realized, you are more alike us then human, and the same, the choice was taken from you. I'm sorry if I was mean before, but now, we need to stick together if we are going to survive." I smiled, almost cried. "Thanks Rosalie."**

**She smiled. "Alright, so, movie? Since the boys left us here with nothing to do." She sighed dramatically, making us all laugh.**

**When I finished eating we did watch some movie, but in the middle of it Rosalie and I began to play chess since the movie was that boring. She won two games and I only won once. Alice then brought the three of us to the computer as we watched her design outfits, we even helped out with a few, before she critized our designing expertise, pushing us away. We ended up back on the couch and began talking.**

**"Oh wow, it's already 6, the boys should be home soon." She gasped as we looked at the clock for the first time.**

**"Oh darn." I muttered and we laughed. "Rosalie today was fun." I never imagined hanging out with Rosalie like this, but, she was pretty cool.**

**"It was, and, I'm sorry about before. I was angry by the fact that my choice of being a vampire was taken away from me and here you were, able to live the life I wanted, and you wanted to throw it away to become one of us. I did not get you at all." She sighed. "When Anabell came and everything was explained that you didn't have the choice to become an Original and still are, at first I felt mad that you were able to escape that life. But now I see you couldn't escape, and you were just like me." Hearing her said this made me look back at my own life; she regrets what happened, but what about me?**

**"Rosalie, I'm glad everything happened, I wouldn't have met you or your family." I put my hand on hers. "Thank you for everything." She smiled back.**

**"We're back." We heard Emmett call as the four came into the room, stopping to stare at the two of us, hands together.**

**"Oh really Emmett, it's like you seen yourself in the mirror." Rosalie scoffed, causing us both to laugh as Rosalie walked over to Emmett and Edward came to me, sitting by me. "So, what happened?"**

**I shrugged. "Rosalie and I finally came to an understanding." I smiled at her; she winked. Everyone was laughing until we heard footsteps come down the stairs.**

**"Bella, it's time to play."**


	19. Chapter 18 The Game and Bella's New Look

**I stared at her suspiciously as she came bouncing down the stairs and landed in front of me, smiling. "What game Anabell?"**

**Her smiled turned wider as she grabbed my arm and pulled me up and got me to the stairs until Edward stopped us. "Where are you going?**

**Anabell scowled. "I'm just taking her outside to play."**

**"Anabell, what is the game?" Somehow she got passed Edward and we were now outside, followed by The Cullens and Ashton, Skylar, and Wyatt, who were smiling. Anabell stopped and steadied me and turned me towards the wood. Wait, I know this game.**

**"Alright Bella, stay." She commanded as she disappeared, bringing back two sticks, handed one to Bella and began drawing in the dirt. "Anabell." When she was done I stared down at the square boxes she drew, she wanted to play our game.**

_**"Bella, what are you doing?" Anabell asked as she watche her now 9 year old friend jump in squares connected to each other. **_

_**"This is Hopscotch Anabell, you throw a pebble and whereever it lands, you jump to the square, but you have to jump with one foot unless there are two boxes together." Bella explained.**_

_**Anabell looked at it with disgust. "That sounds boring Bella, can we play something else?"**_

_**Bella stopped and looked at her. "This is fun, though it could use more squares."**_

_**Anabell smiled and took two pieces of chalk and handed one to Bella. "Here, let's make our own game." Bella smiled. "Great idea." The two spent 30 minutes drawing random boxes and pictures until their new game looked like a board game that traveled. "Our new game, what should we call it?" **_

_**Bella looked at it before smiling. "How about, Friendship Map, and the object is to find your friend." Anabell agreed and the two played their new game for hours.**_

**"Friendship Map." Anabell cheered as she continued drawing. Bella joined in, drawing every detail she remembered, which wasn't hard. They drew this everytime they wanted to play it, adding new stuff. When they were done, the game took up the whole front.**

**"Friendship Map? Sounds like a stupid name." Emmett whispered, but everyone heard him. Soon he was screaming from the fire that appeared on his back which went out a second later. He glared at Ashton who glared right back, it was quite funny. "Bella, you ready?" I turned to Anabell.**

**"Yeah." I stood on the square on the opposite side of Anabell. She was smiling, looking like the little girl I was friends with. "Ok, remember, object of the game is to find your friend." She grabbed a rock, threw it, and the game began.**

_**Ashton's POV**_

**And like that, Bella was a little girl again. All the Cullen's gasped and so did Skylar and Wyatt, but I didn't, I had a feeling this was going to happen. Bella was different, turning human again after being changed; I always knew she was still a 10 year old, trapped in the body that has been growing up for the past 8 years. Anabell was bringing her out, as Bella was bringing out Anabell.**

**I've never seen her like this, even with the other reincarnations, Bella was different. It seems as if the others were merely copies (which they kind of were) but Bella was the true Isabelle, her true form. I have always admired Isabelle and she truly did make me feel like her son and she my mother. I do wonder time and time again if I went home that day instead of running away. I would be dead, maybe turned like Anabell, at such a young age. I have to admit I hated Isabelle for doing that, turning her at such a young age, even if she was dying, woudn't that be better then walking for the rest of eternity as such a young girl who has developed into a woman by heart. It was going to be hard for her to love. **

**"Bella watch out, you're in the jungle of crocodiles, use your stone to get out." Anabell shouted at Bella. Bella looked, gasped and threw the rock she had, jumping to the square it landed on. "Thanks Anabell, you really saved me. Watch out for the avalanche"**

**"What is going on?" I turned to see the Cullens looking at me with confusion, Edward with concern. **

**I shrugged. "I truly do not know, a theory is the fact that Bella is still an Original child, even though she grew up. This is what she is supposed to be."**

**"Supposed to be?" I heard him breathe as they continued watching the two children. I could not help but feel pity towards Edward. Looking at this, there is the slight chance that Bella's human form will die and she become the Original she is, the Original child. It would be wrong, for him to act like he does now with Bella if she turned back into a child for good. Anabell and Edward both had something to lose from Bella turning back into a child, even I. Even though now, she is just a year older than me, in human years, I would always see her as my mother. That is who she is, to me and to Anabell. if she becomes a child again, she could never be our mother, and who knows what will happen then.**

**"Anabell, we found each other." I looked up to see the two at the center of their game, hugging and laughing. "Let's play again?"**

**"Anabell." I called; Bella couldn't be a child anymore, it was too dangerous. She looked at me and right when she did, the spell the game had broke as Bella grew back into her 18 year old self. Anabell turned back and gasped, frowning as the two stepped away. **

**Bella turned to look at us. "What happened?" She asked.**

**I sighed, this was all messed up. "Come on, we have some more things to talk about." **


	20. Chapter 19 The Proposal

**"What happened out there?" I asked, still unable to grasp the fact that I turned back into a child.**

**"It's a theory, but, if you remember, you were turned as a child Bella. Even though you grew up, who knows if this is really your life?" Ashton replied.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward growled; I put my hands on his to calm him down.**

**"Bella may turn back into a child." I gasped, the Cullens looked shocked.**

**"How would such thing happen?" Carlisle asked.**

**Anabell looked at Ashton with worry. "If Bella connects with her childhood, it'll bring that out. Bella's not even supposed to be living now."**

**"Because you took that from her." I had to stand up and get in between Edward and Ashton. "You being here is causing this."**

**"This would have happened anyway Edward, we are here to help." Anabell said.**

**"You call this help, ruining Bella's life?"**

**"Stop, both of you." I yelled before storming upstairs into Edward's bedroom.**

**It was a miracle, that I didn't stay an Original child back then. That I was able to go back to my mom and live a normal life, well, my version of normal. That I was able to come live in Forks and meet my friends, the wolves, and the Cullens, especially Edward. Did miracles last? I didn't blame Edward's anger, he was thinking what I was thinking; if I go back to being a child like Anabell, we could not love each other the same way. Sure he was planning on having me grow old while he stays the same age, but I'll be the younger one now, how could it work? "Bella?" I turned to see Edward's ashamed face leaning against the door. I motioned him to come sit next to me. "I'm sorry about downstairs."**

**I shook my head, leaning into him, taking in his scent. "There's no need to apologize, I understand and I myself was feeling mad as well."**

**We sat there in silence; my guess was he was trying to sort out the options. "Edward? Would you still love me, if I turned into a child?" I asked, looking at him.**

**"Don't say that, you won't turn into a child." He said in a sure voice. "But, Ashton said…" "Ashton said the more you connect with your childhood it is a possibility. Meaning all you have to do is not play with Anabell anymore. You're not turning." I could hear the pain in his voice. As much as he sounded confident, he was still as afraid as I was.**

**"Edward, even if I stop, there still is a chance I will turn back. Ashton was right, I wasn't even supposed to be living the way I am now. I would either be living with them, or dead." Too quick for me to even see, he pinned me on the bed, him on top of me, his hands holding my arms to my side. "Do not say that Bella, nothing will happen to you, nothing." With that, he kissed me. This kiss was passionate, but there was a sense of urgency and desperation in his lips.**

**"Edward." I managed to say when we pulled a part so I could breathe. "I'm glad to hear that, but we have to look at the facts here. The way I acted when I became an Original that night, was just how I was when I was a child."**

**"You were a newborn, they do go crazy, but we will better prepare the next time. Carlisle will order some blood for you."**

**"What about me, being a child with Anabell, how can we stop that?" This time I felt a tear slide down my face, a blood tear. His eyes grew wide as he wiped it. "See, I'm already turning." I sat up at put my face in my hands, letting the bloody tears come out.**

**He let me cry for a few, sitting in front of me. Until he scooped me up and jumped out his window and began running. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer and kept running when he stopped and let me down. It was our meadow.**

**I turned to face him but did not say anything for the look on his face was one of fear, shame, pain, sorrow, and love? He grabbed my shoulders and moved me into the center. "Bella, you remember what I asked you, after we left my family's house after we had the vote?"**

**I began scrambling through my head until I nodded. He took something out of his pocket, a black box, and got down on one knee. I gasped. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to stay by your side no matter what. I promise to love you for who you are and not what you are. I will never leave you; I will protect you from any danger. I promise to love you for the rest of my existence. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to show a ring that was a long oval, with slanted rows of diamonds, surrounded with gold netting.**

**No words could describe how I was feeling. I was sad for he really wanted to go through this pain with me, but, at the same time, happy he wanted to go through this pain with me. "Yes." He smiled, putting the ring on my left hand and kissed each of my fingers, leaving the ring for last. He stood up and scooped me up again, twirling me around, both of us laughing. After a long kiss with no more fear or desperation, we went home, sneaking back into his room. We sat there in silence. It was peaceful, calm, as if we were the only two alive, that no one was going to hurt me.**

**He pulled away from our kiss. "You should be getting to bed." He smirked. I looked at him, confused, until I saw the sun beginning to come up.**

**"Ha Ha Ha." I lightly punched him, causing him to laugh as he tucked me in under the covers and laid next to me. "I'm turning nocturnal."**

**He smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's ok; you usually wake up around noon anyways." I laid my head on the pillow. "Goodnight my love." I heard him whisper. I did not remember if I said goodnight back, only remembering falling asleep to my lullaby.**


	21. Chapter 20 A New Bond

**When I heard her soft snores I went downstairs to face my family. "Congratulations." Alice shouted, jumping up and down. In her mind she was thinking about how to plan our wedding. Before I could say something to her, Esme hugged me.**

**"Now Edward won't be left out anymore." Emmett snickered.**

**My family was happy for me. I needed Jasper to calm Alice down since she was debating whether to go upstairs and wake up Bella. "When she turns it'll be like this forever." Rosalie mumbled. I growled at the thought in her head. _If you don't like it, stop reading my mind, but, Bella may turn back into a child._**

**I didn't want to listen to her; Bella was not changing back. She can become an Original again, but not an Original child. Emmett and Jasper were talking to me, mostly cracking jokes about the honeymoon, when we heard a door slam and footsteps. It wasn't Bella.**

**Anabell stood in a long blue cape, covering her face. "Anabell, isn't it dangerous for you to be out?" Esme asked, bringing out her motherly instincts. Anabell didn't answer but stared at me. "You and mommy are getting married?" It still bothers me that she calls Bella mommy when she's not around. I nodded. "Even if she turns back into a child?"**

**"She won't." Anabell looked at me before walking down and sat next to me. "I hope you're right."**

**"Anabell, go back to sleep, you are still tired from lack of blood." Ashton said, descending down the stairs. Anabell nodded and left. "Edward, can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure." I got up and followed him outside, slightly worried since the sun was out and all he had was his cloak to protect him. I calmed down a bit as he stopped in a shaded area. "I heard the news." He looked at me. "Are you prepared for what happens in the future?"**

**I was getting annoyed. "I love Bella and I will protect her." Haven't I been saying this the last few days?**

**"How will you protect her if she changes? You cannot help her then."**

**"I don't care." He stopped to stare as I realized I yelled that last part. "I'm sorry."**

**He smiled slightly and sat down. "We never had to deal with this before. The others were alone with no family. Just another mystery when it comes to Isabelle."**

**"Her name is Bella." I correct him, sitting down beside him.**

**He sighed and nodded. "Yes, Bella."**

**"You really think she is your mother?" Ashton did sort of bother me; he was our age, who knew what he was thinking about Bella. I couldn't help but feel, jealous.**

**"Yes, that is all she will ever be to me." He assured me, sensing my jealousy. "You know, the original Isabelle, always sang a song, a strange song, but we could never hear the words. When we would ask her what it was about she answered that it was about a girl who meets a man different from her, but they fall in love anyway. She said the man feared for the girl he loves, and they face many hardships, but in the end, they managed to stay together." It sounded like Bella and I, I wonder… "Though I never knew the words, she once played it to us on the piano; it was a beautiful melody, full of love. We asked Isabelle where she heard it and she said that she made it up, describing the future of something close to her. We were confused; never knowing any of Isabelle's friends who would go through such thing. Throughout the years it still stayed in my head, until now." He turned to me, smiling. "I think Isabelle saw Bella and you, and saw what you had to face. I think the song is her way of saying everything will be alright."**

**"What was the melody?" I asked; curious. Could this Isabelle really see that far in the future and see Bella and I, and how we are now?**

**He closed his eyes and began humming, I gasped. He was humming my lullaby for Bella, the one that appeared in my head after a night watching Bella's sleep. Could it be that Isabelle put that song in my head? Impossible. He stopped to look at my face. "You know of this, don't you?"**

**I nodded, running into the house and to the piano and began playing the lullaby. My family surrounded, confused why I would be playing this now, interested in what Ashton and I talked about. Ashton, Anabell, Skylar, and Wyatt also came; Anabell staring with disbelief as Ashton looked with a knowing face.**

**When I was finished playing, Anabell was crying. "You know mommy's song." The Cullens looked with confusion. "Isabelle created the song a long time ago, talking about a romance unlike no other. I guess Bella and Edward are who it was about." Ashton explained; they gasped.**

**"Mommy." Anabell whispered before turning and running upstairs, my guess is to Bella. I followed her, leaving the others downstairs. When I got to my room, Anabell was snuggled next to Bella, who was still asleep. "Mommy, wake up."**

**"You should let her sleep a few more hours." I suggested, suddenly not able to feel anger or irritation towards this girl.**

**"She was always so peaceful in her sleep. I was very fond of her talking." Anabell said.**

**"It is quite amusing." I agreed, sitting on the edge. She smiled and sat up.**

**"Edward, since you are marrying mommy, what are you going to do with us?" I looked at her with surprise that she would ask that. "It's up to Bella, though, I don't think you should wander around by yourself."**

**She seemed to like that answer. "You know, my human father was a drunk and was always passed out on the ground. My human mother was too busy cleaning up his mess to even pay attention to me or Ashton, which is why he ran away. That's why I was happy when Isabelle turned me and became my new mother; she was the only one who cared for me. There were times when I would yell at her for changing me at such a young age, and all she would say was everything happens for a reason. I would get so mad and leaving, coming back after killing at least three people." I gave her a look when she said the killing part. "She was never disgusted with me though. She would always wash the blood off, tuck me into bed and say that she loves me. After three or four times, I realized she was serious and I loved her even more. I have come to terms of being changed at a young age. I was 12, which back then, it was normal for a girl to be married around at least 13, which I could pass as easily. My only wish is to experience love, and not have the fact that I am stuck in a 12 year old body get in the way. Isabelle always made me believe I had that chance." She smiled, staring at Bella. "I can see it in your eyes that your love Bella, the way I want someone to love me. Therefore I wish not to harm your relationship with her, but wish Ashton and I could be a part of it." Did I just receive her blessing? Did she want me as, a father?**

**I coughed. "Well, Anabell, I don't see what the harm is. I can see you do care for Bella, and as long as she says. Yes, I would like one who makes her feel happy be in her life." I smiled. She smiled and hugged me, whispering. "Daddy." She let go and got off the bed. "I'm tired now so I have to sleep, but daddy, we are getting hungry and unless you want to accompany us to go hunting, would it be OK if Carlisle could go get some blood. Since he is a doctor."**

**_I already called and will be collecting blood packets tomorrow_. Carlisle answered in my mind.**  
**"He will have them tomorrow." She smiled. "OK, goodnight daddy."**

**Daddy? Could I get used to that?**


	22. Chapter 21 The Truth about Reincarnation

**"OK, goodnight daddy." Daddy? Was Anabell talking about Edward? I was awake the whole time, waking up to Anabell calling me, but I wanted to listen to their conversation. I felt so selfish. All Anabell wanted was a mother; it's not her fault Isabelle kept dying and being reincarnating. Every time she looked at me was with love, joy and hope, and I practically spit at her with negative emotions. I opened my eyes, ready to face Edward, when I saw I wasn't in his room, or even on the bed. I was on a cold, hard floor in the dark. Little light was coming out of small lanterns. Where was I? I tried to sit up when I realized, I couldn't move. My body stayed glued to the ground. "Isabelle." I turned my head, seeing if she was talking to me.**

**"Heather." I turned to the other side where Isabelle walked in, wearing a black dress. Her face was full of sadness. "It's been a long time my friend."**

**This woman, Heather, was not a vampire, as her teeth were straight when she smiled. "Yes it has, almost 20 years." I watched her combed her long black hair with her fingers as Isabelle knelt down.**

**"I need a favor."**

**"A favor? I never expected this day to come. What is the favor?"**

**"I'm dying." What? "I feel the Devil pulling me back to him."**

**Heather looked disturbed. "I cannot go up against him Isabelle; he is too powerful for me."**

**"I know, and I wish you do not go anywhere near him. It's about my children."**

**"Anabell and Ashton." Isabelle nodded. "What can I do for them?"**

**"They need a mother, they cannot survive without one." Isabelle leaned in closer. "I want you to use a part of my soul, and create another me." I gasped, Isabelle? She's the one who started this reincarnation.**

**"Isabelle…" "I made up my mind, I have seen this happen, they will be fine. "**

**Heather nodded and began moving around, grabbing different items and putting them in a bowl. She mixed it; the top was turning a faint green. "Isabelle, I cannot guarantee that your reincarnation will appear right after you die, it may take months, years, centuries."**

**"I know that, I have it all settled."**

**"How?"**

**Isabelle looked to the side; I swear she was staring at me. "I made copies, with the help of Lucifer. After the death of one, another will appear at least in 20-50 years. Once my reincarnation is born, this will stop." Copies?**

**"You mean like puppets? Isabelle that requires sacrifices."**

**"I am well aware and the preparations are done. All I need you to do is take my soul so my reincarnation can live." By the tone of her voice it sounded as if she was getting mad.**

**Heather sighed and nodded, going back to her bowl. She stopped, and poured some of the liquid into a small cup. "Drink this and part of your soul will be removed." Isabelle nodded, took the cup, and drank it all. She collapsed to the ground in pain as what looks like specks of white dust floated out of her and into the bowl. "Do you want her to have the same name?"**

**Isabelle shook her head. "She will be her own person, live her own life, but care for my children. They even may love her even more." She replied with sadness but had a smile on her face. "Her name will be, Isabella." Then the bowl acted up as it shook fiercely until it stopped. "It's done."**

**Isabelle stood up. "Thank you my dear friend, it was a pleasure knowing you." And with that, she left, and the scene disappeared. "Bella."**

**I looked up to see Isabelle hovering me. The lights appeared and I saw I was in a clearing in the forest. "You can get up now."**

**I stood up. "I'm your only reincarnation." I accused. She nodded. "I figured it would be a long time before you would appear, and I could not leave my children here to fend for themselves. I had the Devil take lives of girls through time and change them to look and act like me. And every time Anabell and Ashton lost one, the other one was born."**

**"And that's why they all agreed just like that to be with Ashton and Anabell. It wasn't motherly instinct, it was mind control."**

**"I did what I needed to protect my children. If you weren't my reincarnation, I would have taken your soul too."**

**Soul? That's right. "You put have of your soul in me."**

**"It was to bond you with me. You are different from the copies, free to do what you please. But my soul is to help you see that they are as much of your children as they are mine."**

**I couldn't help but feel angry. "You lied to your children. You knew you were going to die; you let them go through the suffering for so long. I'm the bad guy because Anabell wants me to be the mother I don't think I can be." By now I was crying.**

**Isabelle walked up and hugged me, which was weird. "You have my instincts in you. You can be the mother she wants, you already are." She stepped back to look at me. "Bella, I'm the one who has been stopping the transformation, giving you those massive headaches." I gasped. "It was a mistake for Anabell to turn you when you were little, and with much pleading to Lucifer, he allowed me to change you back through your mind. I needed you to grow up, grow up and wait for them to come and get you. Even though I saw this so long ago, I never expected you to be together with Edward." What? She saw us?**

**"And then I heard of your plan to be turned into one of them. The two venoms kill each other but in your, I was afraid it would turn you into a monster. So I decided it was time for you to turn back, which caused you more pain. I sent a dream to Anabell to find you and that's why they are here." She sent Anabell to me. "Bella, you are already doing so much more for Anabell then I ever could. It was always the three of us, and now you given her a whole new perspective on the world when it comes to the Cullens. She secretly is fond of them but could never help but feel sad as you were closer them then to her. She expects you to be just like the copies who just automatically loved her. You are helping her see that love is something you don't take granted and can never rush. You taught her to accept." She began chuckling. "Just a few hours after you and Edward got engaged she already started to call him daddy. "**

**"What about me turning back into a child?" Was it really going to happen?**

**She laughed. "Sorry, that was my doing. I loved watching you and Anabell play when you were little. It made me happy that I changed you just to see the two of you play. I have done a lot in my power to turn you human again just so you can grow up, there's no way I'm letting you turn back now." I was relieved, I wasn't going to go back to being a child. We didn't have to worry about that.**

**"Isabelle." I started. "When am I going to change back? I've gone through it once, when you were forcing me to, but, when will I change completely."**

**She sighed. "I don't know. I only snapped something in the brain to wake that part up, but the rest is up to you. Though you are beginning to change: sleeping more in the day than night, crying blood, so I cannot know for sure unless your eyes turn red and you stop eating human food."**

**"And the sun will burn me." I was really going to hate when that happens. I then noticed her smiling. "What?"**

**"Well, I guess I should let you in on a little secret." She put her hands on her hip. "You know I created the vampires like Edward, but, did you ever wonder how they were able to stand the sunlight?"**

**"Because the Devil allowed them to." I guessed, remembering that's what Anabell told me.**

**She shook her head. I gasped, piecing everything together. "Yes Bella, we are immune to the sun, the only Originals who can. I stayed in the night for Anabell and Ashton's sake, but I love the sun. People only assumed I couldn't take the sun because I could only turn people at night or in shaded places. Really was a bother." She chuckled. I, could, go in to the sun? Are you serious? "Hello? Earth to Bella, as much as I would let you stand around frozen, Edward is waiting for you to wake up."**

**Edward? Oh, Edward. I closed my eyes, only to open them to the sunlight from outside. "Bella?"**


	23. Chapter 22 Save Charlie

**It took me few seconds before I realized Edward was calling me. I stared at him before jumping into his arms with joy. He almost fell back but steadied himself. "Careful love, I think you are starting to gain some of the Original's strength."**

**I looked at him smiling, which he returned with a confused stare. "Edward, I'm not going to change into a child."**

**He nodded. "I know you aren't." I could tell he was saying it like before when we were unsure.**

**"No Edward, I really mean it. I won't turn into a child, Isabelle told me."**

**That got him interested. "How did you see her?"**

**"In my dream, she came to me and told me it was her who changed me just so she could see Anabell and I play together like before." I rambled. "Also, she said that I'm slowly changing and get this, I will be able to go into the sun." I was too happy about this new information. I then looked to see him not talking. "Edward?"**

**He laughed, picking me up and twirling me in the air. "Everything does work out in the end doesn't it?" I laughed with him, agreeing in my mind.**

**When he put me down I remembered something else. "Edward, I heard you and Anabell talking."**

**He sighed. "I know you may be mad but she started calling me daddy. She's so _old_ for such a small girl; she intrigues me."**

**I looked down. "Were you serious, when you said you wouldn't mind the two of them, staying with us?" I owed Isabelle; admiring her for what she did for the two. Who was I to waste what she has given me. To them. "The decision is up to you." Was all he replied.**

**Before I could say anything my head started hurting again. "Isabelle." I groaned, grabbing my head.**

**"Bella, what's wrong?"**

**"She says this happens when she keeps me from transforming." I replied.**

**"Do you need blood?"**

**_Charlie. _Charlie? "Bella, what's wrong?" _Charlie's in danger._**

**I gasped, standing up and running down the stairs, ignoring Edward as I ran to Alice. "Alice, look at Charlie, what do you see?"**

**She stared at me with shock for a moment before closing her eyes, opening them with panic. "I can't see him." With that I ran out.**

**"Drive faster." I ordered Edward as he went up to 180 mph. Normally I would be scared but right now it was worth it; we got to the hospital in 5 minutes. I jumped out and ran into the hospital and straight to Charlie's room. I opened the door and gasped. "Get away from him."**

**There stood a figure in a long, dark cloak, the kind Anabell wears. It turned to stare at me when I saw it was a man with blonde hair and red eyes. He looked at me with disbelief as I walked in, somehow not afraid of him. _I only snapped something in the brain to wake that part up. _Was this the snap? "Who are you?" The man asked.**

**"Bella." I didn't turn as Edward stood by the door. "Go look at Charlie." I ordered him; which he did.**

**"He still breathing, we got here before he could do anything." Thank god, Charlie was OK.**

**"Bella?" The man said my name in fear as he took a step back. "I cannot believe it."**

**I glared, automatically raising my hand. "Best believe." This wasn't me, I felt as if I knew what I was doing as I slowly began closing my hand. At the same time the man grunted in pain and agony as he slowly began to burn until there was nothing but dust and a cloak. _Thought I should help you out. _Isabelle.**

**"Bella?" I turned to stare at Edward's shocked eyes and then back to Charlie's sleeping form. Thank you Isabelle. "Bella, your eyes." I looked back at Edward, confused until he held up a mirror. I gasped as I stared at the red eyes. I closed my eyes, thinking about my brown ones, but when I opened them again, they were still red. "Edward?"**

**He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the hospital and drove back to his house. Anabell was there in the kitchen, looking at us with fear. "What happened, mommy, your eyes?" Ashton descended down the stairs, stopping to see my red ones.**

**"I think I'm turning back."**


	24. Chapter 23 Mother and Daughter Time

**"This soon?" Jasper asked.**

**"The encounter with another Original could have triggered it. Now it's only a matter of days before you get hungry again." Ashton looked at Carlisle. "And she cannot drink animal blood; we need human blood."**

**"I understand, I brought back the blood packs and if I must I will get more." He replied. Ashton nodded and looked at me. "How are you feeling?"**

**"Normal." I shrugged, not really caring at this moment. Everyone laughed. I then noticed Anabell outside. "I'll be right back." Edward stared at me with confusion as I headed out.**

**I stopped a few feet in front of her. Her back was to mine as she looked up at the sky. "I wonder if stars get lonely?" She thought out loud.**

**"Of course not." I walked up and sat down by her. "You see all those stars up there, they have to have at least one friend. You see your favorites." I knew which ones they were, the bears.**

**She nodded and pointed. "There, that's mama bear, and her son's there."**

**"That's right." She sat down by me. "There story was so sad, but the ending was good, since they were able to be together as a family." Family. The main word around here. "I heard that you talked to Isabelle."**

**"Yes I did." 'What did she say?"**

**"She told me it was her who changed me back when we were little and my headaches come from her. Also me being a kid the other day was her, she liked seeing us play when we were little." She chuckled. "She also told me that I would be able to stay in the sun when I change back." I figured I should not tell her just yet about the puppets and Isabelle's sacrifice.**

**"I never knew Isabelle could do such thing." She then frowned. "But, Isabeth died in the sun?" Oh crap.**

**"Maybe she didn't develop all of Isabelle's powers. That can happen with reincarnations sometimes." Thankfully she believed me and nodded. I sighed. "Anabell."**

**She starred at me. "I don't know if I can be your mother; I've never been one that's for sure, at least, not really." I admitted.**

**What surprised me was she started laughing. "Bella, I know you aren't ready. I realized that when you kept screaming I wasn't." I frowned; I never went that far, right? "I guess I am just so used to it. The others, right when we said they were our mother, they agreed instantly. I figured it was something Isabelle passed down, but here you are. I got so mad because you were supposed to say yes and leave with us until I realized the other ones were alone. You actually have people here and it made me even madder. I wasn't prepared for this." She grabbed my hands. "But I like it here, with the Cullens. Ashton likes it here too; Skylar and Wyatt do too, though they don't say much and often hide in the background."**

**"Who are Skylar and Wyatt anyways?" Those two were a mystery.**

**She sighed. "I guess it's my fault. We found them in Texas about a year after losing you. They were changed into Originals by Damien in 1940 and their minds were messed so they could be emotionless. Damien wanted them for his army. But Skylar's feelings somehow resurfaced; I said they were trackers and they are, but Skylar has a way of feeling future emotions. He felt himself happy, decent, content, and so he took Wyatt and left the army, finding us. We all have been together since." She smiled slightly and I could tell the look in her eyes, the same look the Cullens look at their spouses. "They still act like they are in an army, emotionless, always in the background until danger appears. Wyatt still does not have his emotions back, but his instinct tells him to follow Skylar's decisions, making him follow ours as well. Skylar's emotions came back a year after being with us but he's too shy and really sort of scared to express anything in front of people. So he looks like a tough guy." She laughed.**

**"How old were they when they turned?"**

**"They both were 15."**

**"That's close to 12." I thought out loud on purpose, looking at her from the corner of my eyes. I could see what blood she had in her go up to her face. "I..guess so."**

**"You like Skylar." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. "Maybe." I looked at her, happiness filled me unexpectedly. I remember what she was saying to Edward, wishing to have what we have; I wanted that for her as well. "That's wonderful." I sighed, staring up at the sky.**

**"Momm…Bella, how did you and Edward meet?" I smiled and looked at her. "It was at school, my first day. He and his family stayed away from people, but something about him was, interesting. Of course it didn't go so well in the beginning; turns out he craved my blood more than anything."**

**She looked fascinated. "Tell me more."**

**I proceeded to tell her everything from the van incident to Port Angeles and the incident with James, and moved on to my 18th birthday and the months he was gone. She rolled her eyes when I told her about the Jake and the wolves. "You have too many supernatural friends." I shrugged and continued, telling her about Laurent and Victoria and the Volturi and Charlie. When I was done her eyes were wide. "You always were a trouble magnet; I remember when you fell off the swing because you got scared of how high you were and just fell." I nudged her with my elbow as she laughed.**

**"You should tell Skylar how you feel." I said. She frowned. "I'm just a kid remember?"**

**"You were a kid, 500 years ago. Now you are practically an old woman." She playfully glared that time but smiled. "I think I will." I smiled when she put her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my stomach. "I love you."**

**I put my arms around her, hugging her closer. She's as much as your child as she is mine. Isabelle was right; there was no way I could let her go now, even if in the beginning I wanted her dead. I began planning; Edward in a way already agreed that she should stay with us, and even accepted her calling him dad, so now we wait until I turn back into an Original. When though, when. I closed my eyes when a picture popped up. One of me, Ashton, and Anabell; Anabell was crying into Ashton's legs. "Look at her, what do you see?" He asked with an angry tone.**

**I stared at the girl, sobbing into his pant legs, holding them for her dear life. "I..see a child, too young to suffer such life. A child, who needs a mother."**

**She looked up at me with bloody tears and hopeful black eyes. "Will you give one to me then?" She slowly began walking towards me. At the same time, I fell to my knees so I was at her level and whispered the words that sealed my fate. "Yes."**

**I moved my hair off the left side of my neck and watched her slowly lean in, my heart pounding like a drum. "It will all be better now." Better huh? I gasped at the touch of her lips to my skin and did not have time to breathe again before I felt her fangs pierce my skin.**

**I gasped, opening my eyes when I saw Anabell's eyes wide as she stared with fear at the forest. "What is it?"**

**"Bella, Anabell." I turned to see everyone outside. The Originals held fear in their eyes.**

**"It's been a long time has it not." Out of the forest, a man with black hair and red eyes, wearing what looked like a medieval black suit. Around him stood five other Originals; somehow I knew a lot more were somewhere hiding in the forest.  
**

**"Damien."**


	25. Chapter 24 The Fight and the Choice

**Damien? I remember him; I used to have nightmares about him when I was little. He was the one who killed Isabelle and one of the copies. I held Anabell closer to me as I slowly stood up. He laughed. "Come on Anabell, turning these Isabelle wannabe's. It always ends the same, them dead." I took a step back when Edward came, picked us both us and through us inside. "I must say though, a coven of vampires. I thought you hated them?"**

**"This is our land, we ask that you leave." Carlisle said.**

**"I'm sorry, but I can't leave until she's dead." He pointed at me.**

**"Why do want to kill her so badly?" Edward growled.**

**Damien stared at him with amusement. "She's a danger; Isabelle has always been a danger to everyone."**

**"She created you." Anabell shouted. "Without her you wouldn't be here."**

**He glared. "And I don't care; I'm the oldest Original now." He looked at Carlisle. "If you know what's best, you will hand them all to me."**

**"He's sounding like the Volturi." Emmett commented. That's right; Aro and them killed their master and became the all-time powers.**

**"You cannot do anything here Damien. You are afraid if the vampires and words gets to the Volturi that you have been here; they will come, find you, and kill you." I saw Damien flinch slightly at the mention of the Volturi, was he really scared? I turned to the side and saw five Originals on the side of the house, ready to attack. I couldn't help but hiss. Stay away from my family.**

**"Bella?" I looked down at the frightened Anabell. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, showing I was alright. Isabelle killed everyone in Damien's coven before, if she could only do that now. _But you can._**

**I sighed. _I'm not an Original, not fully, and I don't have your powers._**

**_Why do you think you had that vision of Anabell biting you? That was not from me. You developed my gift of seeing outcomes in the future, you know what to do. _I know what to do? Anabell bit me, is that what I need. I needed her venom.**

**"Wyatt." We turned back to Damien. "You still belong to whether you like it or not, come back and join your brothers and sisters." Wyatt looked troubled as he stared between Skylar and Damien before slowly walking towards Damien. "Wyatt no." Skylar yelled.**

**Wyatt didn't listen as he stood in front of Damien, who was smirking. "Good boy."**

**Wyatt turned and stared at me before looking back at Damien. "For my friends." And then with his hands he scratched Damien on his face, leaving four red lines. He was about to kicked Damien when the boy and girl on the side of him grabbed his arms, holding him back. "You fool."**

**"You're the fool Damien. Bella will kill all of you." Wyatt? I have never seen any emotions out of him, but this, this was a feeling of happiness.**

**Damien glared, snarled, and with one quick movement, snapped his neck. I jumped as Anabell and Ashton yelled.**

**"You monster." Skylar said as he too charged at Damien, killing the two in front. "Skylar." Anabell screamed, running out, I followed, trying to grab her. Ashton was in front of her, grabbing her and throwing her towards us, being caught by Esme as he too went out and began fight the three that were by Damien. "Ashton no." Anabell yelled, trying to get out of Esme's arms. I stared at the two with horror before turning to the side where the other five were. I turned back to the Cullens. "Help them, please."**

**"Let's go kick some Original ass." Emmett cheered, running towards the five on the side with Jasper and Rosalie behind him. Alice, Edward, and Carlisle ran to the group, pulling two Originals off of Ashton. Esme grabbed my arm and took the three of us inside. "That's my brother out there." Anabell screamed, trying to get out of her arms.**

**"Anabell, he would want you to stay here where you are safe."**

**I looked at the window and gasped as more came out from the forest. I need to help them. "Anabell." I walked over and knelt down to be her height. "I need you to do something for me." I moved my hair to one side to show my neck. The two gasped. "Bella, what are you doing?"**

**"I need you to bite me Anabell, quickly."**

**She shook her head. "I can't Bella, what if something bad happens?"**

**I smiled, putting my hands on her cheeks. "I promise, everything will be OK. Listen to me Anabell." I sighed. "Listen to your mother."**

**She gasped softly, as did Esme, and smiled slightly, shaking her head. "OK, for you mommy." She leaned in and I felt her lips on my skin.**

**"Bella, are you sure about this?" Esme asked, concerned.**

**I held her hand. "I'll be OK, this is what's supposed to happen." I'm ready Isabelle; I'll finish what you started.**

**I didn't have time to take a deep breathe when her fangs pierced my skin.**


	26. Chapter 25 Bella's Awaken

**EDWARD'S POV**

**These Originals were just like newborns; tough, ruthless, always going for the kill. It was soon getting frustrated as each one we killed, more would come out of the forest. Alice calculated about 40 of them, and we have only killed 10.**

**I was currently fighting a girl, looking no more than 20. "Come on Sparkler, protect that vile woman." In her mind I saw Isabelle turned her and then tried to destroy her as she killed a whole family. I snarled and dove at her, ripping her arms off. Our main advantage was the fact they could not bite us. We were still struggling; I had to help Emmett as three jumped on him, pushing him to the ground.**

**"There's too many." Rosalie shouted, snapping the neck of a man. In the end we were all cornered in front of the house as they surrounded us. There was too many.**

**"Don't you see that you cannot defeat me?" Damien smirked, coming out of his hiding spot. Coward. "Had the monster over."**

**"Never." I yelled, ready to charge at him when a loud, painful scream filled our ears. I looked back at the house with horror. "Bella."**

**"The little bastard bit her." Damien gasped. Anabell bit Bella? We stayed silent as the screaming continued until it just stopped. I began to worry, wanting to run to her, when Damien growled. "Kill them."**

**Turning back, we charged once again at the Originals, hoping that something will happen that will help us. Bella.**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**"What is happening?" Esme asked, holding Bella as she screamed in pain, her hand on her neck.**

**"She's, turning." Anabell stated, shocked. She thought she would have at least needed to give Bella her blood, to complete the transformation. And all too soon Bella stopped; the pain went away. Bella sighed, looking up at the two with her bright red eyes and new fangs. "Bella?"**

**Bella stared at herself, her Original self. She wasn't hungry, at least, not for blood. Bella smiled slightly at Anabell, feeling the bond between them when she heard a cry from outside. "Ashton no." Anabell cried, staring out the window. Bella looked back as one face came to her view and she snarled. "Damien."**

**"Mommy?" Bella turned back to Anabell, who was staring at her at her with concern. Bella smiled and rested her hand on Anabell's cheek. "It will be alright." Whispering that, Bella stood up and slowly walked outside.**

**Edward had just finished pulling an Original off when the sound of a door had everyone look at her. Edward was not as shocked, as he had already seen her like this, an Original, but was surprised she was smiling as she walked down towards the middle. "Back away you guys." She said in a calm voice. Something in her voice had The Cullens, Skylar and Ashton obey, walking until they were behind her. She looked at Damien, who showed fear in his eyes.**

**"You don't belong here Damien, I suggest you and your coven leaves before something bad happens." Damien could tell by her eyes that this was not like the other reincarnation he had encountered. This was one; it was like she was Isabelle herself. But he didn't back down. "You deserve to die. Attack." The Originals yelled and began charging at her.**

**"Such a pity," Bella sighed as she lifted both of her arms up. "Pain." And then, she slowly began curling her hands, closing them into fists. As she was doing this, all 30 Originals shouted in pain and fell to the ground, grabbing their heads. Damien gasped, remembering this is how Isabelle killed his coven before she died, this is what killed her. He wanted to run, but somehow was frozen in his spot, forced to watch his precious army turned to dust under Bella's fingers.**

**And then, all 30 were dead. Damien somehow found the momentum in his feet and was about to run when Bella appeared behind him. "Where are you going?" With one hit to the chest she sent him flying towards the house.**

**The Cullens were impressed, but also scared at this Bella. It was obvious she was not herself. Carlisle had the theory she was influenced by Isabelle. "Can we kill him now?" Emmett asked, psyched by this new Bella.**

**Bella walked up and bent down to stare at Damien in the eye. "You are nothing; you are just a mere copy. You aren't the real Isabelle." He insulted out of desperation.**

**Bella smirked. "We'll see about that." She stood up and held her hand behind her back, closing it slowly as she did before, watching Damien cry in pain until he too, was dust.**

**"You did it." Anabell cheered. The Cullens began smiling at the victory and Ashton and Skylar were sighing with relief that it was over. Bella smiled, proud of herself, glad she was able to control herself enough to destroy the ones who were going to kill her family.**

**But the celebration didn't last long. As Bella took a step towards them, she became lightheaded. She started wobbling, blinking rapidly as she was losing her sight as well as hearing, as their voices sounded far away.**

**And then, she was falling.**


	27. Chapter 26 We are Family

**I was surrounded by white, no color, nothing. "Bella." I turned to see Isabelle in a white dress, smiling. "You did it, you killed Damien."**

**"I had your help." I pointed out; I couldn't do anything like that on my own. She helped me before in the hospital.**

**She shook her head. "You are an Original, therefore my true reincarnation. You have my abilities now."**

**Wow. "Isabelle, where are we?"**

**"Limbo." Limbo? "You technically died Bella, using all that power in your first hour of being an Original." What, I died?**

**"No, I can't die." I began panicking. She put her hands on my shoulder. "Calm down, I see your will to survive and that will guide you back." I sighed. I couldn't die; everyone needed me, Anabell needed me. "Bella, you have my abilities, my memories, my strength, and my children." She sighed sadly but the smile never left her face. "And now that I am no longer needed, my time here is up." Suddenly a yellowish light appeared behind her and she took a step back.**

**"What? No, Isabelle, don't leave." Everything that has happened, she was there, helping, watching. With her gone, I felt I was losing a part of me (which I was) and I was scared.**

**"It's alright, I had my chance of being on this world and I do not regret anything. Now it's your turn. Just, do me a favor." I nodded as a small bloody tear slid down my cheek. "Tell Anabell and Ashton I love her. Tell Anabell, to follow her heart." And with that, she vanished into the light, a smile on her face.**

**I stood there in silence after her departure. Anabell, I had to get back to her.**

**Closing my eyes, I felt myself once again falling.**

**I opened them with a jolt, lifting myself up. "Mommy." I turned and saw Anabell crying. I was back. "I thought I lost you again." She buried her head in my neck.**

**Frowning, I whispered. "She's gone."**

**"Who's gone?" Edward asked, on the other side of me. I didn't notice the Cullens around me. Anabell looked up at me. "Isabelle, she's gone." They went silent, until Ashton spoke up. "At least you are here, mom." He said the last part teasingly.**

**I smiled, remembering Isabelle's favor. "She wanted me to say she loves you both. And Anabell, always follow your heart." Anabell cried again, hugging me as Ashton frowned, trying to hold in the tears, but one slipped out. "I love you mommy." Anabell said.**

**"I love you too." Anabell looked up, smiling and then looked at Edward, who was smiling too. "Daddy." Everyone laughed. Anabell stood up and walked towards Skylar and hugged him; he blushed but started smiling himself and hugged her back. She really did follow her heart.**

**"We sure are a strange family." Emmett joked, rubbing his head. Rosalie smacked him in the shoulder. "But we all go together." Jasper said, everyone agreed.**

**Edward embraced me, helping me stand up. "One big family." I liked that.**

**This was my family; we were finally altogether.**

**"Hey, Charlie wakes up today."**

**Charlie? Oh crap.**


	28. Epilogue

**Riley was running as fast as he could to fins some light before the sun came up. He was just turned a week ago, by the man Damien, who he saw be crumbled into dust by that girl, Bella. He made it to Seattle and found an abandoned warehouse with little light and decided to stay there. He didn't know what to do; he wanted to get revenge for Bella has killed the entire coven he had grew fond of; especially one girl. He knew he could not go alone, for she would kill him like the others, and he wasn't ready to die. "That damn Bella and those stupid Cullens." He shrieked with frustration. Little did he know someone heard him.**

**It was then he sensed someone else in the warehouse. Standing up, he scanned the dark room, no one, but the smell of a vampire still lingered in the air. "So you know of the Cullens?" This voice, a woman, asked.**

**Scared as he was, he was interested. "What of it?"**

**"Do you wish Bella's death?" Bella's death? Had she read his mind? "Yes."**

**The first thing he saw was the woman's wild red hair, followed by her red eyes. "My name is Victoria; I think we can help each other." Riley was taken at this woman's beauty, but smiled at the thought of the girl dying.**

**"I'm listening."**

* * *

**That's the end! Do not fret, as you can see there will be a sequel so be on the lookout for that. Thank you to everyone who read and loved my story!  
**


End file.
